Nari and Akiko Chronicles: Member XVII
by Lynk A. Creonan
Summary: UNDER CONSTURCTION. editing: Chapter's 1 and 2 complete.
1. The New Girl

**SUMMARY:**

**This is a story about the Organization; duh. Look at the title! Anyway, Yes, it does say 17th member and indeed, the character is. I also put in two of my other characters, Nari and Akiko, because they are also in the Organization and kind of important for the beginning of the plot. Now, I don't want to give away the plot! So you will just have to read the story to find out.**

**EDIT: This story is currently under construction because I published it BEFORE Square Enix released 358/2 Days, so now I must re-write it with Xion. Whoopee, I'm so excited. Hurah.**

**rated T for:  
mild violence  
slight language  
minor themes (if you know what I mean)**

* * *

**DAY ONE  
****=The Castle That Never Was=  
****1:23pm**

"Look at what I found," Saïx announced as he held out a young teenage girl by the back of her shirt to Xemnas. "She was wandering alone in a castle when I found her."

"Interesting, we don't usually find them in a castle; usually in a forest or an abandoned town. How is your talent of fighting?" Xemnas asked, intrigued with the girl and the strange place she was found in.

"Extraordinary if I do say so myself," the girl bragged as she pulled out her weapons; two giant blades that were the same shape and size of hula-hoops. "Send me something," she commanded as she took her fighting position.

Saïx sent her five dusks to surround her, and she took them all out in one swing. "Impressive. I think you might have what it takes to be in this. Alas, I must be fair and send you through the same preliminary course that all of the others have gone though," Xemnas explained.

Saïx nudged his side and whispered in his ear, "What course?"

The girl sighed. "I think you need to work on your whispering skills, because I can still hear you."

This conversation would have continued, but a tall man with spiky, fire red hair strode in as if this was his place to be, although the conversation that followed made the girl think that he was unwelcome. "Good morning, Superior," the man greeted. "Oh, and who's this?" he spoke as he leaned over the girl, examining her like she was an experiment.

"Excuse me, you are very rude," she glowered.

"Indeed you are," Xemnas called. "What is the reason for your intrusion ,Axel?"

"Oh, you see," Axel began.

"If you have no explanation for being here then you are dismissed."

"But I-"

"Dismissed."

Axel grinned at the girl before leaving and whispered to her, "I can't wait to see more of you."

"He is disturbing…" she mumbled to herself after shaking the creepy feeling off her shoulder.

"Anyway, you shall enter the preliminary course immediately. Saïx, what is her name?"

"Shioxh,"

Xemnas looked her over, then nodded in approval. "Dismissed." Shioxh nodded as she walked out of the door.

"Ah!" Shioxh screamed as she felt a hand on each shoulder.

"Shioxh? What an interesting name," Axel mused as he stood to the left of Shioxh.

"It really is. 'Shioxh' is way better than my name; Demyx."

"Demyx, you are? Also Axel, are you?" Shioxh asked.

"Yes, and we are the two that will help you through this so called, 'preliminary course.'"

"I understand that this 'course' is non-existent, so I do not need you two making up excuses to follow me around."

Demyx leaned over to Axel and whispered in his ear, "How did she know that?"

"You're such a moron…" Axel responded. "Weren't you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe…" Demyx mumbled. "I did get very distracted by a butterfly…"

"What butterfly?" Axel shouted. "We're inside!"

"Oh, there it is again!"

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Right there!"

"If you two are done," Shioxh interrupted, "may I continue with my life?"

"Can I come?" Axel asked.

"No," Shioxh flatly stated as she shoved Axel away. He thought he saw her red highlights turn brighter as she grew angrier. Scared shitless, Axel ran. "Good, that imbecile is gone," Shioxh muttered. "There is something not right about fire hair boy."

"Yeah, I don't really like him; he just drags me around with him a lot when Roxas, Xion or Kaxiko don't feel like talking to him." Demyx mentioned as he watched his feet shuffle around on the floor. "He gives me a funny feeling, even though it isn't really a feeling. He makes me want to cry, but not like a sad cry, more like a, I want to kill myself, but I don't actually want to kill myself! I just want to kill him, b-b-because he is… a poop head!"

"Interesting," Shioxh pondered. "Axel doesn't make me feel that way; that may be because it seems he torments you in a more obscure manner than the awkward perverted way he talks to me."

Demyx looked up at Shioxh as if she had just spoken gibberish. "Okay, I didn't understand half of the words you just said."

Shioxh let out one of her rare giggles. If only Demyx could have known how rare this occasion was, maybe then would he have treasured it, or maybe even caught it on camera. "That's okay. I will just remember to lower my vocabulary when I talk to you." Even though this was partially an insult, Demyx laughed and blushed. Shioxh let her eyes scan Demyx completely; from his eyes to his feet. She believed every inch of him was cute, although she didn't realize it quite yet. Shioxh was slightly attracted to him.

"Wait, did I, laugh?" Shioxh asked as she zoomed back into reality.

"Yeah, there was a slight giggle there," Demyx laughed as he poked Shioxh in her stomach.

"I….never laugh…" Shioxh mumbled as she remembered something. Or, at least she felt like she remembered something. Shioxh pictured her and someone else standing in a room together and eating a popsicle.

"_C'mon, Hoshi!"_ the other in the room with her cried. _"Just one laugh! That's all I want!"_

"_I am not going to laugh, unless you do something funny."_

"_You're so…boring and…EMO!"_

"_I'm not emo."_

"_I beg to differ."_

"_You wouldn't…" _

"_Oh I am." _The other reached over and pulled Hoshi's sleeve up her arm and revealed a bunch of cuts. Then, the scene faded in her head and she saw Demyx right in front of her face, smiling.

"You look sad," Demyx observed.

"No, I am fine," Shioxh contradicted.

"Well, then do you want to go and meet the others? I bet Roxas, Kaxiko and Ixran would be glad to meet you."

"Sounds like fun," Shioxh replied.

As Shioxh and Demyx walked through the hallways in silence, Shioxh took in some more time to examine the boy beside her. Shioxh thought that his hair was somewhat silly from the side, but very attractive from the front. All that she wanted to do was to run her fingers through it and pull out every tangle; but at that moment, the action would have many questions.

Even though Shioxh only saw the side of his eye, she took in every sparkle and every difference in color. "Here we are." Demyx announced as they stood outside of a door that had the number thirteen on it in roman numerals. Demyx knocked on the door. Soon, a higher pitched voice than Demyx's and Axel's mumbled, "Who's at the door?" the voice said it as if he had just woken up. "Axel, answer the door…" _Oh no. Not him…_ Shioxh panicked.

When Axel answered the door, it was quite comical. "AH!" he screamed for a lengthy period of about a minute or two. "It's you!" he panicked. "Please...don't kill me…" he cried as he backed away. When Shioxh realized that Axel was shirtless, she was the one who began to worry.

"Axel, who's at the door?" the boy mumbled as he approached the door while rubbing his eyes.

"What umm… were you two doing in there?" Shioxh asked as she peeked around Axel and the boy.

"I fell asleep while Axel was talking up a monologue," the boy mumbled. "By the way, my name is Roxas; you must be the new girl; Shioxh, right?"

"Indeed. So why is your shirt off?" Shioxh asked as she poked Axel in the stomach.

"It is really hot in there!" he quickly responded.

"I'm sure."

"Do you two want to tag along? I'm showing Shioxh the castle," Demyx asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Roxas agreed as the four of us walked down the hall to another door that had a ten on it in roman numerals.

"Why are we at Luxord's room?" Roxas asked.

"What are the four places that Ixran and Kaxiko are always in?" Demyx replied.

"Their rooms, you're room, Axel's room, and... oh."

"Yeah, man."

"IXRAN!" Demyx called as he pounded on the door repeatedly.

"What do you want, Demyx?" Luxord called from the other side of the door.

"Are Ixran and Kaxiko in there?"

The door swung open. "Oh hey, Demyx," a girl with medium length, flippy brown hair said as she stood before the four Nobodies. Her eyes rested on Shioxh.

"Hey Kaxiko, this is-"

"Hoshi..."

"What? No, this is,"

"Ixran!" she cried.

"That's not her name either..." The poor Nocturne was so confused.

"What is wrong Kaxiko?" a girl with long black hair asked as she walked towards the door with a handful of cards. "I was just about to win."

The girl stopped and stared at Shioxh. Her breath came out in stuttered gasps. "How... I'm..." Kaxiko panicked.

"Don't worry; I won't let that happen, okay? OKAY? Akiko!"

Shioxh was starring at the two as if they were insane. The again, for anyone who didn't know these two, insanity came with their first impression.

"Hey, fancy a game?" a voice asked from the other side of the two panicking girls. "The name is Luxord and I think that my game includes you," he stated as he gestured to a card table with seven chairs surrounding it. On the table were three decks of cards, evenly stacked to the same height. Minus the cards that were soon plucked from the one girls hand.

"Depends on the game and what we're bidding," Roxas muttered.

"Not go fish!" Demyx yelled.

"Go…Fish?" Shioxh asked.

"It's icky to play with them," Axel whispered in her ear.

"How about Russian Roulette?" Luxord suggested.

"How about no?" Axel replied.

"Can I have a say in this?" Shioxh inserted.

"No!" the other four replied in unison as they continued to fight. Shioxh sighed. This was ridiculous.

"I'm going to my room," Shioxh called.

"FINE!" Shioxh didn't move to see if they would notice; they didn't. _What a bunch of failures…_ Shioxh thought as she stood there until they stopped arguing.

At some points of the argument, Shioxh did listen. Some of those points were when they got into what they wanted.

"I want to remember everything!" Roxas shouted.

"Well I want ponies and a rainbow!" Axel yelled. Silence fell. "I'm serious. I want-ponies-and-a-rainbow." Wow, never saw that coming. Shioxh thought that the argument would stop there, but it went on for a couple more minutes when Demyx asked Axel if they could share the ponies. Yeah, not exactly the group of normal Nobodies, are they?

Shioxh then thought of a brilliant way to end the conversation.

"He's messing with my aura! I wish he would stop…" she whined.

"What?" Axel asked, turning around to face her.

"That's better. I thought you whiny girls were never going to stop. Now can we please progress with this? People to meet, places to see."

"Wait, Ixran, are you okay?" Demyx asked as he placed a hand on the girl with the black hairs shoulders.

"It's just," she glanced at Kaxiko, "nothing."

"You look familiar," Shioxh said as she stepped towards the two girls.

"I don't know, you look familiar too, but we might be mistaken." Ixran replied as she glanced at Kaxiko.

"Am I?" Shioxh inquired as she peered into Ixran's facial details. "I think you might be right saying that I am mistaken because I don't think I have ever been friends with someone as bubbly as you."

"Ouch. That was harsh," Kaxiko butted in, suddenly recovered from her panic attack.

"Really?" Ixran asked sarcastically. "Although, if I am too bubbly for you, then why are you taking a tour from Demyx?" That, Shioxh couldn't answer. "And for your information, I am not bubbly at all. I am intelligent and have been deprived of way to much to deal with you." Ouch.

"Sweetie, what have we talked about?" Demyx asked as he walked over to Ixran and swung his arm around her.

"Control your anger; don't say things that aren't nice, I know the drill!"

"Sweetie…?" Shioxh asked in direction of Roxas.

"Demyx and Ixran are a couple," he answered.

"O-oh…"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, I know how to get what I want."

"What?"

"Exactly." _Most people would be smiling evilly at this point, but Shioxh isn't. She really didn't smile; ever. She didn't even laugh or giggle,_ Roxas thought. _I wonder what kind of tortured life could be hiding under her memories._

"Shioxh, can I talk to you later?" Axel asked.

"Sure, talk to me what about?"

"You'll see when you get there. Umm, and it wont be just you and me, maybe one or four other people will be there."

"Okay. Where meet will we?"

"I'll show you." Ixran jumped in as she grabbed Shioxh's wrist and pulled her away.

"Where, you know? Be there, will you?"

"Your improper grammar kills."

Shioxh was pulled down the hallway until they were out of sight from the others. "Okay, can we talk about what you remember?" Ixran asked.

"The only thing I remember is waking up in a castle one day, and then I was dragged away by Saïx. That is it."

"It must be great, being a Nobody."

"Are not you?"

"No, I am a Dobyon."

"Really? I think Dobyon's are fascinating. Kaxiko is one too, is she not?"

"She is, how did you know?"

"I don't know, you two seem to be attached, so I guessed that you have known each other for longer than you can remember."

"Yeah."

"So, what all have you gone through?" Shioxh asked as they rounded a corner.

"Well, after 1,000 years at sea, I was washed up on a shore on an island named Destiny Island. There, I met the perfect guy, Riku was his name. I knew there was something different about him to me, even though I couldn't feel. What with not having a heart and all. The two of us shared a paopu fruit. I was with him for awhile in the darkness, but he was changing and I realized that it wasn't only me that he loved, so I left him. I received emotions and the worst day of my life. When we met again, Riku wasn't Riku, he was someone else, and he forced the darkness into me and I evaporated. When I found him again, I helped him close the door to Kingdom Hearts. After that, I was separated from him, once again, when I ended up in Castle Oblivion. That was when I joined the Organization, found out Aki-I mean- Kaxiko was already in the Organization, and met Zexion."

"Zexion is another perfect guy?"

"I thought that it would be different, because I experienced his feelings first hand, and I had emotions when I was with him. But then he went and got himself killed."

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't as devastated as I could have been. After Everyone in Castle Oblivion was killed, Axel and I escaped from there, and now, here we are. I got to know Demyx a little better and it just, clicked. Yet, I still think about Riku every night. I mean, if we shared a paopu fruit, then our destinies should be intertwined. Then why are we separated?"

"I understand."

"You do?" Ixran asked as we rounded another corner and descended a set of stairs.

"Yes, I seem to have a sense of ability to understand others problems, even if I don't have something to relate to. In this case, I feel that I do have something to relate to, but I can't remember."

"There were some things that I wish I could forget."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Oh, here we are." Ixran interrupted. "Just remember, from your room, it is all the way down the hall, towards Axel's room, and then you make two lefts and down the stairs, then straight. It is not hard to miss. As you can see, it is the only door that is wooden in this place."

"Thank you, Ixran," Shioxh said as she watched Ixran walk back the way they came.

Shioxh turned a full 180 degrees when she heard someone coming her way. "SHIOXH!" the person cried.

"Who-," Oh no, it was Axel again.

Axel just kept' running, he didn't stop. When he got to Shioxh, he threw the two of them to the floor, with Axel on top of her. "When was the last time you smiled?" he yelled in her face.

_With Demyx, after you left,_ was what Shioxh really wanted to say, but she lied and said, "I can't remember."

"Ha HA! I WAS RIGHT!" Axel then jumped off of Shioxh and ran off, leaving her there on the ground.

"He _is_ very rude," She muttered to herself.

"Yes, we apologize for his acts of behavior," a man spoke. He had an eye patch and a scar on his face, so Shioxh didn't exactly picture him as the nicest guy on earth. "My name's Xigbar; you must be the new girl who doesn't ever smile."

"Let me guess, you heard that from Demyx, or Axel?"

"Axel."

"I thought so. My name is Shioxh."

"Hmm, one of the better names. Lucky girl."

"I wish that was true."

"Don't be like that," said another member that Shioxh had not met. "I'm Xaldin."

"You two! At the meeting! Now!" Axel yelled from down the hall. Xaldin and Xigbar sent Shioxh a quick goodbye and scurried after Axel's voice.

Finally, Shioxh was alone. She decided that she would go and scope out her room. Shioxh believed that her door would have the number seventeen on it in roman numerals because she was the XVII member of the Organization. Once she found her room, she walked in to find a small white bed with the Nobodies insignia on it. In fact, the entire room was white; with the exception of some spots being light blue and others being silver. Shioxh laid down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. "How do these beings survive in this boredom?" she asked herself out loud.

There was a lout knock on the door. Someone entered. "Are you Shioxh? The new girl?" the hooded person asked.

"That's me. And you are?"

"My name is Xion."

"Is there something that you want from me?"

"I just wanted to ask you," she paused and closed the door behind her as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Shioxh. "do you remember anything from before?"

"No," Shioxh replied. "I thought it was that way for all Nobodies."

She shook her head. "I thought so too, at first. But then when Axel told me that he remembered something from then, I started to wonder if there was something wrong with me."

"Is...there?"

"Well, now it is me, you and Roxas who all don't remember anything from before, so I don't think that there is something that is wrong with us. Just something that is different that may have happened to our somebody's."

"Let's find out together, just the two of us."

**=The Secret Room=  
3:04pm**

"Alright," Axel began as soon as everyone was sitting in their seats around an old wooden table that looked like it would fall apart if someone were to lean on it. Before continuing, Axel quickly scanned the room to make sure that they were indeed all there; himself, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Roxas and Kaxiko. "Do we all know what we are here for?"

"I don't!" Kaxiko called as she jumped up out of her seat.

"Kaxiko, we explained to you many times, we are here to see what we can do with Shioxh, to make her smile and feel as comfortable as she can with whoever she chooses," Luxord kindly explained.

"So why are Demyx, Ixran, Xion and Saïx not here?"

"Because! Saïx would tell superior, we couldn't find Xion, and this involves Demyx and Ixran! Silly girl…"

"Alright you two, conversation is over," Axel interrupted. "Roxas tell everyone what you told me."

"Okay, when Shioxh had first met Ixran and discovered that they were a couple, I felt like she was planning something. The first thing I noticed was that she stuttered and seemed kind of sad when I said, 'they are a couple.' Then she muttered, 'I always get what I want,' so I think she might have meant, getting Demyx."

"So, we are trying to break up Ixran and Demyx, to get Demyx with Shioxh?" Kaxiko asked.

"How do you do you feel about that?"

"I think that it is a great plan!"

"What?" the others all gasped in unison.

"Well, think about it, Demyx is flamboyant and dumb; Ixran is intelligent and depressing really. So why do they make a couple? They don't. Ixran even shared a paopu fruit with someone else anyway."

"That is true; she is destined to be with that Riku guy," Luxord pointed out.

"Exactly! So I think that this is perfect!"

"I suddenly like this Kaxiko," Xigbar whispered to Axel who then slapped Xigbar.

"But we have another flaw, what if this emo girl doesn't like Demyx?" Roxas pointed out.

"That's why tonight, I am going to talk to her about it," Axel grinned.

"Axel, don't just jump out and yell, 'DATE DEMYX!' because that is way un-cool," Xigbar said.

"Like I would do that."

"You would," all of the others agreed.

"You'd slip up because you would be looking at her in that way, start babbling like you do, then you would start yelling and scare her off," Roxas continued.

"Psh, no, I'm under control! Although, when I was on top of her…"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"I pushed her to the ground! Not like that you perverts!"

"Can we get back on track please?" Xaldin asked a little annoyed.

"You're right, sorry," Axel admitted.

"So how do you think we can get Demyx out of Ixran's heart?" Roxas asked.

"I know!" Axel yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

"No Axel, no," Roxas sighed.

"No to what? You didn't even hear my idea!"

"That's because you're plans are usually extremely dumb."

"Just listen to this one!" Axel had gotten to the point of whining, so everyone decided to listen. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is to get Demyx and Shioxh in the same room at the same time, but they need to be locked in that room."

"What room would we lock them in?" Luxord asked.

"How about Shioxh's room?"

"Simple enough," Kaxiko nodded. "So great plan master, what are we going to do to get them locked in Shioxh's room?"

"That's a good question," Axel mumbled as he sat down in his seat. Everyone slapped themselves in the face in result of Axel's stupidity. "Oh I know!"

"What…?" Xigbar mumbled as they all rubbed their foreheads where they had hit themselves.

"Do we still have the beer in the cellar?"

"Yeah, why?" Luxord answered scared of the response that followed.

"What if, we all get drunk, except for Shioxh and Demyx, and the-" Axel was cut off by Kaxiko.

"Axel, me, Ixran, and Roxas are too young to drink."

"Well, I'll make and exception." Xigbar–being II–muttered.

"Great!" Axel was so excited. "Anyway, so yeah, we all get drunk, then when Demyx sees all of us; he starts to worry for the safety of us, and wonders where Shioxh is. So when he goes looking for her in her room, we lock the door behind him."

"That is possibly the stupidest idea I have ever heard. I think it's dumber than the idea of giving us all a fake sickness that never went away for some of us," Luxord commented.

"Can we at least try it?" Axel pleaded. "Please!"

"No!" Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Kaxiko yelled in unison.

"Well… Roxas thinks it will work… right Roxas?"

"Well…"

"ROXAS?"

"FINE!"

"Yay! So the plan is on!"

The whole room sighed except for Axel and Roxas. He felt bad because they were obviously disappointed in him.

"We will put the plan to work in three days at maximum!"

"Yay…" everyone mumbled sarcastically.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door. "All of you are to report to the rec. room immediately. It concerns Shioxh. Be prepared, some of you will be fighting her."

**=The Recreation Room=  
3:15pm**

"Shioxh," She heard someone say from the other side of the door. "You are needed in the round room."

"How do I get there?" she asked shyly.

"You make three left turns and then up the stairs on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, I will leave immediately." Shioxh and Xion made their way to the rec. room.

"Hey Xion," Shioxh began right after they left her room.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something that you know about Ixran that is special or weird?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. She can sense future events in her dreams."

"Really? That's weird."

They walked in silence as Shioxh thought, _Did she know that I was coming? _

When they entered, they were standing in the middle of what seemed to be a tennis court without the net.

"Shioxh, are you ready for the preliminary course?" she heard someone ask. Shioxh spun around 270 degrees to find Xemnas greeting her. Xion had also vanished. "Now, to put your powers to the test." Shioxh was all for disagreeing with him, but since he was the Superior, she had no other choice than to go with it. "Axel! You will be the first to test her strength." _Oh Geeze… I have to fight him? _Shioxh thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review and/or message me please! I want to 'hear' what you think!**


	2. Axel's Plan

**In the middle of the chapter, I had to stop and think to myself, 'Where am I going with this story?' Sigh, super writer flaw.  
Sorry if this seems a little boring or whatever, but just keep reading because I promise to make it funnier! I PROMISE!**

**Rate T for:  
Mild Violence  
Slight language**

* * *

**DAY ONE  
=The Recreation Room=  
3:18pm**

"Get your guard up darling," Axel called, "because you're about to get burned!" Axel and Shioxh both pulled out their two circular weapons.

On the inside, Axel was a little frightened. He had seen how she took out all five dusks in one hit. For Axel, it took about three or four hits each to take out at least one dusk. She was obviously powerful; way more powerful than he is.

Shioxh took the first move. She muted all of the sound in the arena. When Axel spoke or even made the slightest sound, she pushed it back towards him, inching him towards the wall. Sadly, Axel was too stupid to think of being silent. When Axel was pinned against the wall, he then made a move. Axel breathed fire in Shioxh's face. Her nose was burnt and bleeding slightly. Shioxh jumped back and reverted to her fighting position. "Is that the best you can do?" Shioxh called as she began to inch towards Axel again.

Axel then thought quickly. He sent two rows of fire down the sides of Shioxh, limiting her moving space. Shioxh then let out a note that was so piercing, so loud, and so high, that it sent everyone crashing to the floor. The flames ceased from Axel's lack of concentration. Shioxh slipped over to Axel and cut him across the back. Axel tried to stand up, but Shioxh sent him back down with a push of sound.

Axel grabbed Shioxh's ankle and brought her crashing to the floor. A burst of flame enclosed her body and she was burnt all over. Shioxh screamed and killed the flames. She scrambled to her feet and began to hum to the tune of the One Missed Call ring tone. There was no reason for doing this, except for trapping Axel in a sphere of sound. With her agility, she slashed through Axel, one, two, three, four, five times until he fell to the floor. "I give up!" he cried.

Everyone started clapping at Shioxh's success. "Very good Shioxh," Xemnas applauded. "I think it is most suitable that you skip some fights considering your success was outstanding. Next up is, Demyx." The Organization members exchanged confused glances. Why would Lord Xemnas pick Demyx to fight—quote unquote—an outstanding fighter like Shioxh?

"Damn…" Shioxh mumbled.

The battle began with Demyx yelling, "Dance water, dance!" Shioxh quickly bashed the water notes and clones until Demyx yelled, "C'mon, skip to the beat!" This time, water burst up from the ground in a series; each time inching closer to Shioxh. She had to back up against the wall. She finally figured out that his Sitar was the thing triggering the water. So, she muted all sound in the arena. No water puppets came, no water bursts from the ground, nothing. Now, Demyx didn't stand a chance against Shioxh.

Shioxh sprinted towards Demyx, flipped over him and cut him across the back. Demyx flipped around and bashed Shioxh's head with his Sitar. Shioxh fell to the floor, but cut Demyx's ankles in the process. She then sang a couple of notes and discovered something else she could do. Depending on the way she moves her hands and then note she sings, she can slice someone without even touching them. With this, she sliced and cut until Demyx was laying on the ground, yelping for mercy.

"Again, very good," Xemnas applauded as Demyx scrambled back to his seat next to Axel. "Now for the real test; a fight with Ixran." Everyone gasped. Shioxh imagined that she was really tough or something because they were all so surprised and worried.

Axel leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "When both opponents are skilled, then the fight is either going to be really long, or very quick."

Demyx nodded, putting bandages over his wounds.

Ixran came down to the stadium with Shioxh. "I'm not going to be easy on you," she smirked as she pulled out her duel keyblades. Ixran came charging at Shioxh who jumped out of the way. She then fling her smoky keyblade and hit Shioxh in the face.

Shioxh stumbled backwards and glared at the other. Ixran was just smirking. Shioxh took the time to wonder what Ixran's power was. She desperately wanted to find out. Her mistake.

Shioxh charged at her, sending sound cuts as she scuttled.

Ixran didn't even move. She merely blinked and Shioxh flew back to the wall. The sound cuts did slice her, though. Blood dripped down her side and left cheek. She smirked.

Ixran ran towards Shioxh and started slashing rapidly. Shioxh blocked most of the attacks. Ixran flipped backwards, not even touching Shioxh, but she still reacted like Ixran kicked her in the chin. After dropping her weapons falling to her knees, Shioxh was jolted back up and flipped around so her face crashed into the wall.

When she turned around to face the other, Shioxh wiped the blood from her now bleeding nose and picked up her weapons. _If she doesn't want to play nice, then I won't either, _Shioxh thought. So she threw both of her weapons at Ixran and started cartwheeling and flipping towards her. She tried to move very quickly so Ixran couldn't follow her moves. Ixran dodged to two weapons, but failed to expect them to turn around and come back like boomerangs. Ixran was hit in the back. She stumbled forward and started to fall to the ground, but Shioxh back flipped and kicked her in the chin.

Shioxh grabbed her weapons when they came back to her. She then screamed and pushed her up against the wall. Ixran's expression was covered with pain. Shioxh started to slash at Ixran until she decided she had won.

She made sure that she didn't hit any spots that could kill Ixran, but the small pool of blood on the floor did worry her. Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Congratulations Shioxh, you are now an official member of our Organization. Here is your coat." Xemnas handed Shioxh a very long and tight robe. He also handed her a shirt, black skinny jeans, black gloves and black boots. "Feel free to change into it whenever you want to."

"Right now sounds good," Shioxh smiled as she exited the room and Xion quickly followed.

Kaxiko ran over to Ixran to make sure she was still alive. She mumbled a lot until she finally whispered, "Did I lose?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that she ruined your reputation," Kaxiko answered.

"It's okay, as long as I am still alive, it is alright, but wait, where is Demyx?"

"He left with Shioxh to he-"

"He what…?"

"I'm sorry, Ixran."

"Can you bring me to my room please?"

"Of course."

**=The Secret Room=  
6:10pm**

"Hey, Axel," Shioxh greeted as she entered the room.

"Come here, there's somewhere that I want to take you," he said as he outstretched his arm.

The two of them were enveloped in darkness for a brief moment before they arrived on top of a skyscraper.

"This is the top of Memory's Skyscraper." Axel looked over at Shioxh and smiled. "This can be our place."

"What did you want to talk about?" Shioxh asked after they sat down on the edge of the skyscraper roof.

"How do you feel when you are around Demyx?"

She scoffed.

"Crazy are you? We don't have emotions. Comes with the title."

"Well, yeah I have that memorized, but I mean like, do you act differently around him?"

"A l-little...I guess."

"Do you smile?"

"What? Never do such a thing would I!"

"Denial."

Shioxh watched her feet swing back and forth. "Maybe..." she mumbled. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"That's a long story, but is there anything that you want to know?"

"Tell me everything that you know about Ixran, can you?"

"Well, sure, I don't see why not."

"Then start. What is her daily schedule?"

"She wakes up around noon, goes on her mission if she has one, goes to the clock tower in Twilight Town with me, Roxas, and Xion, then chills on the couch in the grey area with Demyx and writes songs, sings songs, and he teachers her how to play the guitar. Then she goes to sleep. Occasionally she'll play a card game or two if she doesn't have a mission. Other times she'll roam worlds. She told me she was looking for something she saw in a dream."

"I wonder what she is looking for..."

It started to rain.

**DAY THREE  
=The Secret Room=  
4:23pm**

"So, are we going to put the plan to the test?" Axel asked as they all once again sat in the grey area two days later.

"Problem, Ixran locked herself in her room and hasn't come out since the fight," Kaxiko inputted.

"Then we will just make sure that she stays there."

"Is that safe?" Roxas asked.

"Hell if I know."

"I think we should hold up the plan," Luxord said as the others agreed.

"Okay, the situation is that we have to do the plan, because the cameras I installed in Shioxh's room only last for two days."

"Cameras? You were planning to spy on them?" Xigbar asked.

"Well, of course!"

"That's stupid; but I'm all for it," Xigbar agreed.

Soon, everyone decided to go with the plan, so they designated who would retrieve the beer and who would stay sober to make sure nothing serious happened. It was Roxas both times.

All of them drank, and drank, and drank, until they cleaned out two barrels and they all seemed insane. Axel was running around the room with no shirt singing, "I'm a pretty flower, flower, flower! I'm a pretty flower, La la la!" Xigbar and Xaldin were fighting about who could look gayer than Axel. Kaxiko was chatting with Luxord about who knows what. The scene kind of happened like this:

"Oh, Axel," Kaxiko began flamboyantly, "you look like a flower!"

"Do I really?" he replied happily.

"Yeah!" Then Axel started singing. First, he was too sexy for his shirt, and then he was a pretty flower when Kaxiko mentioned it again later.

After that, Kaxiko and Luxord started talking. "I like chocolate…" Luxord mumbled.

"I Love chocolate! Are you chocolate, then I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm not chocolate woman!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay!"

"Why can't you be gay chocolate?"

"Gay chocolate doesn't taste good!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've bitten Axel before."

"Axel's not gay, he's a flower! I want to be a flower."

"Then let's be flowers!"

"OKAY!" Then the two of them started to do movements that were supposed to be photosynthesis on the floor. What they really looked like were seizures. This was also when Axel started singing his flower song.

After that, Xaldin and Xigbar started laughing at Axel. "Look at how gay he is!" Xigbar called.

"He looks just like you!"

"No… he looks like you!"

"Like you!"

"Like you!"

"Like you!"

"I know right…"

Soon after, Roxas decided that it was time to go and retrieve Demyx. He shouted to everyone that he was going, though he wasn't sure if they all heard him over Axel, Kaxiko, and Luxord's soon "duet." They acknowledged the fact that there were three of them, not two.

"Demyx!" he yelled as he banged on his door.

"What's wrong?" he shrieked as he swung the door open. "Oh, hey Roxas, I thought you were Shioxh."

"Shioxh?" Roxas asked confused.

"Did I say Shioxh? I meant Ixran."

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Well, come on, follow me, I have something to show you."

"Ah!" Demyx screamed when he saw Xigbar trying to shoot an apple off of Kaxiko's head. "Wait, where is Shioxh? Is she safe from all of this?"

"She's in her room," Roxas replied.

"You protect these guys; I'll go see how Shioxh is doing." All five of them seemed to sober up at this command. They all scrambled to the small screen that was showing Shioxh in her room.

"Roxas, go follow him and lock the door behind him!" Axel commanded. Hmm, seemed they sobered up A LOT. Magic.

Roxas tiptoed around every corner and Demyx never noticed that he was being followed. As soon as Demyx slipped into Shioxh's room, Roxas slammed the door behind him and locked it. He then sprinted back to the room with the screen, eager to see what would happen next.

**=Shioxh's Room=  
5:10pm**

"Shioxh," she heard Demyx say as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," She greeted.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Demyx stepped inside her room and the door slammed behind him and locked shut. "Well, I guess we're stuck in here together."

"You aren't worried about how the door shut or how it locked?" Demyx panicked.

"Nope," Shioxh replied casually.

"Why not?"

"Because I know that it will all work out in the end." Demyx took a quick look at Shioxh; she wasn't wearing her robe yet, she was just wearing the pants and shirt. "Come, sit down, get comfortable; we might be here for awhile."

Demyx walked over and sat down with Shioxh on her bed.

"Shioxh, how come you don't have your robe on yet?"

"I just, haven't put it on, I guess."

Demyx watched as Shioxh fiddled with her thumbs. His head started pounding the same was it had when he heard Xemnas say that he had to fight Shioxh had come back. "Why do I feel like this?" he mumbled.

"Feel like what? We don't have feelings."

"Like, my forehead is hot. I mean, it is really strange because the last time that I felt like this was when I-" Demyx stopped himself. The last time he felt like that was when he had met Ixran. He soon found out that the 'feeling' was what he remembered how his body functions when he is in love. A lot of the time, his body reenacted some of the things that had happened when he was Myde. So did that mean that he loved Shioxh _and_ Ixran?

"It is okay, you don't have to tell me. If it makes you feel better, I feel like that too," Shioxh smiled.

**=The Grey Area=  
5:17pm**

"Axel do you hear that!" Kaxiko shouted excitedly.

"I know he likes her, and she likes him!" Axel yelled.

"What did I miss?" Roxas asked as he rushed in.

"They like each other!" Axel and Kaxiko replied happily.

"Great."

**=Shioxh's Room=**

"That does kind of make me feel better, thank you," Demyx said as he inched closer and closer to Shioxh. "Wait, what about Ixran?" he asked out loud.

"Break up with her, she has her Riku," Shioxh commented as her face inched closer to Demyx's.

"That is true, and you don't have anyone, do you?"

"Only you," Shioxh and Demyx were centimeters away from a kiss when there was a loud bang on the door and an intruder; Ixran.

**=The Grey Area=**

"No, no, no, no! What is she doing?" Luxord screamed as he was suddenly focused with the drama. "Why is this happening? They were so close!"

**=Shioxh's Room=**

"Demyx! What are you doing?" she yelled. Demyx turned around to see her, and his face flushed. All expressions were gone and turned into fear. He then swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"Ixran, I have to talk about us," he said shyly. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Fine. We will go to my room," Ixran replied, dreading the news that was about to come her way. The two of them left Shioxh's room without another sound.

**=The Grey Area=**

"YES! Lose the bitch, get the girl!" Xaldin and Xigbar yelled their newly thought up chant.

"He's going to break up with her!" Luxord shrieked.

"I KNOW!" Axel and Kaxiko screamed.

"To think that this one, of all of Axel's plans, would work," Roxas admitted.

"Aren't I a genius?" Axel bragged.

"Not until you're fully sober you're not." The five of them grew silent as they heard music coming from the screen. "Is she singing?" Roxas asked.

"I think so, listen." Axel whispered.

"_To think, that I would end up here.  
It's my third day, and it's like a storm.  
I running through the rain, to go where I want, but lighting gets in the way._

_I thought you said it was easy,  
following where you want to go.  
I never thought it would go this way.  
So why do are things like this?  
For you, only you."_

"That was really pretty," Kaxiko pointed out after the song finished. They all agreed.

Axel switched off the monitor and looked at all of them. "What are we supposed to do next?" he asked.

"I think we should wait and see what happens." Roxas mentioned.

**=Shioxh's Room=**

Shioxh didn't really know where the song had come from, but it made her feel better to sing it. Once her song ended, she slipped on her robe; it was really long and dragged on the floor. The sleeves were also really long, but tight to the elbow then loose. It was also really tight around her waist, it kind of looked like Ixran's, but hers was longer and the collar was zipped down lower.

Shioxh exited her room and the castle all together and began to wonder around the world. She decided that it would be a good time to go to Memory's Skyscraper. Shioxh free climbed all the way up to the top, where she sat and looked at everything. "Are you here because you are feeling lonely?" Shioxh heard someone from behind her say. He came over and sat down next to her. The boy was wearing an Organization coat, but she didn't recognize his voice, or him altogether. Was this the imposter that Saïx mentioned to her the day before?

"Yeah," Shioxh replied even though she didn't know who this boy was.

"Me too. I don't know why, but this place is comforting. So, even though I don't know you, why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"Okay, sure. You see, there is this guy that I really like a lot. From what I know, he really likes me too. His problem is that he has a girlfriend. He wants to break up with her, and the last time I saw him, I thought he was, but now, I am thinking that he is going to be to coward to do it. So I don't know."

"Maybe you should teach him how to be confident and assertive like you seem to be."

"How would I do that?"

"However you feel led to. It is really your only option because secretly being his other girlfriend is a complete bad idea."

"Thank you for the advice. May I give you some?"

"Alright, well, I am looking for two friends. One of them is the girl that I am destined to be with. On the first day that we met, we shared a paopu fruit because we liked each other so much. But I screwed everything up. I rejected her, insulted her, you name it. I just wish that I could find her and get her back."

"Then what are you doing sitting here? You should be out there looking for this girl!"

"Well, I don't exactly know where she is now. Last time I saw her, she was in Organization XIII, but I don't know if she's still there."

Shioxh looked over at the boy. _Shared a paopu fruit on the first day they met, in Organization XIII? Is this the Riku that Ixran told me about? s_he thought. "Is your name Riku?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he said as he pulled off his hood. _Wow, he is attractive,_ Shioxh thought. _I see why she likes him._

"I know Ixran; she is one of my friends."

"Ixran? That's what they call her?"

"What's her real name?"

"Nari, it means 'gentle child.'"

"Wow, she isn't very gentle."

"I know right?"

"Riku, do you want to see her?"

"No, but can you tell her that you met me, and that I'm looking for her?"

"Of course, and maybe that will get her off my guy." Shioxh laughed, but Riku didn't.

"Nari is the guy that you like's girlfriend?"

"Not for long, don't worry; she will be all yours very soon. Now I have to go." Shioxh stood up and patted Riku on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again soon." Shioxh jumped off the roof of the building. She soared right down and made a perfect landing. Before leaving, she waved once more to Riku.

Back at the castle, Shioxh knocked on Ixran's door; number sixteen. "Who is it?" Ixran asked from the other side of the door.

"Shioxh, I have a message to pass on to you."

"Alright, come in." Ixran sighed.

Shioxh walked in and joined Ixran on her. "I met Riku," she stated.

"You did?" She didn't sound as excited as Shioxh thought. She actually sounded kind of disappointed.

"Yeah, and he said that he was looking for you. He said that he wanted to apologize for everything that he has done and that he can't wait to see you again." Okay, so that was a little more than what Riku wanted Shioxh to tell Ixran, but whatever.

"He really said that?" Still, her voice was groggy.

"Yeah."

"What comes around really does go around, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Demyx broke up with me for you a few minutes ago, I was sad, but now that I know Riku is out there, looking for me, I feel better."

"I'm glad."

"So are you excited for your first mission tomorrow?"

"Psh, ecstatic," Shioxh replied sarcastically.

"I know how that feels."

"I'm sure you know."

**=The Grey Area=  
7:39pm**

"Roxas, I'm bored!" Axel complained for the bazillionth time.

"I get it, you're bored! Just shut up about it already!" Roxas yelled. Roxas and Axel were sitting in the grey area, waiting to be assigned missions for the next day by Saïx who was presently talking to Xaldin and Xigbar.

"Yay! Missions assignment time!" Axel cheered as he skipped over to the Diviner after the other two walked away.

"Axel, Roxas, you two will each have a solo mission," Saïx ordered as the two of them stepped towards him. "Axel, no complaining like you did last time."

"Complain? Last time I knew Axel; he was less wimpy than that and enjoyed bugging the hell out of people," Roxas pointed out to no one in particular.

"I'm still like that!" Axel protested.

"Ladies! May I continue?" Saïx yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Yes, Saïx."

"Roxas, you are going to be collecting hearts in Agrabah. Your mission starts at 8:00am. Axel, you have the earlier mission. It begins at 5:30am. You are going to have a recon at Atlantica."

"Atlantica? That's icky. Why can't you send Demyx there?" Axel complained. "I mean, I'm fire, and Demyx is water. It just makes more sense."

"Make one more complaint and you are spending another day at the 100 Acre Wood." Axel shut up. "You two are dismissed."

As soon as Roxas and Axel were outside of the room, the conversation they were having started up again. "How can you prove to me that you're still like that?" Roxas asked.

"What if I bother Shioxh? Maybe she'll enjoy it just as much as Ixran did," Axel moved his eyebrows up and down and he grinned. "If you know what I mean."

"No, I don't and I don't think I will ever want to know."

"So should I bother Shioxh?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Alright, fine, you can bother her, but lightly. Oh, and you're not allowed to whine or complain about anything for a week."

"Deal!" Axel yelled excited.

**=The Secret Room=  
8:24pm**

"Demyx, do you have any threes?" Luxord asked through his poker face.

"No…" Demyx whimpered.

"GO FISH! HAHAHA!" Xigbar yelled, getting a crack out of every time Demyx had to rid his hand to the small deck in the center of the table. Soon, his hand would be greater than the one on the shabby wooden table they had their meetings with Axel at.

"It's not that funny…" Demyx mumbled.

"What are you four doing in here?" Shioxh interrupted as she tiptoed into the room.

"PLAYING GO FISH!" Xigbar yelled through his laughter.

"Want to join, Shioxh?" Kaxiko politely asked.

"Nah, I am just looking for Ixran."

"She was in her room last time I saw her."

"I already checked, she wasn't there."

"I'll help you look for her; I'm done playing go fish," Demyx offered, mumbling the last part and slamming his deck on the table.

"Thank you, Demyx," Shioxh thanked.

The two of them left the room and started wandering through the halls. "So why are you looking for Ixran?" Demyx asked.

"I was just wondering about something, but I'll have to ask her tomorrow."

"Do you want to ask me?"

"Nah, sorry, I have to talk with her about it, Nobody to Dobyon."

"I understand."

The two of them walked for a little bit longer in silence until Demyx came out with a question. "Do you want to come to my room until you get tired? I remember you saying you like music."

"I do, a lot."

"Then maybe I could play my Sitar for you?"

"That would be wonderful," Shioxh answered, completely forgetting about Ixran.

When Shioxh and Demyx arrived at the door with a number nine on it in roman numerals, Demyx introduced himself as IX in the Organization. They walked in and seated themselves centimeters away from each other on Demyx's bed.

Soon, the room was enchanted with a beautiful melody. It was a shame that the melody was interrupted when Axel burst into the room. "What's going on here?" he yelled.

"Axel, why so rude are you?" Shioxh asked glaring at him.

"I was just looking for you. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah yeah, that's nice, but as you can see, in the middle of something I am," Shioxh was very much done with talking to Axel and was trying to dismiss him with the way she didn't care.

"Not anymore, you'rere coming with me," Axel ordered as he grabbed Shioxh's wrist and opened up a teleport.

"Wait, but I-" She tried to protest, but was thrown through the black portal.

When Shioxh stumbled through the other side of the portal, she was standing on top of 'their place.'

Shioxh sighed and sat down in the middle of the roof.

"So, Xemnas really wants you to be as comfortable as possible here," Axel prodded.

"Let me guess, wants you to befriend me he does because you and I have the most in common he thinks."

"Yeah, well is that okay?"

"I guess."

"Well, look at you all loosening up!"

"Shut up," Shioxh laughed as she fake punched Axel in the shoulder.

"Did you just, laugh?"

"Psh, no."

"Yes you did!" Axel pestered as he poked her in the side.

"Stop it! Get back on track please can we?"

"Alright, so tell me, do you remember anything from the past?"

"No."

"Really? Not even your true name? Mine is Lea."

"Lea? Hmm… I think that mine is," Shioxh paused a moment and thought about the flash back that she had on her first day in the Organization. "Hoshi."

"Hoshi, eh? That is almost as pretty as Shioxh."

"Don't try to flatter me like that. Not going to work it is."

"Can I at least try?"

"No."

"Alright, alright, fine, I won't."

"Good."

After a moment or two of silence, Riku arrived, starting up a conversation. "Good to see you again," he said as he sat down next to Shioxh. "Did you tell Nari what I asked?"

"Yeah."

"You and your guy are closer?"

"Yes, thank you, Riku."

"Wait, Shioxh, is this guy Demyx?" Axel questioned.

"Shut up, Axel."

"Is it?"

"Yes," Shioxh mumbled.

"I was right!" Axel yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Aware that you were spying on me, I am, when we were locked in my room. That is why I was going to kiss him."

"Really? Are you psychic?"

"Not when I see someone putting cameras in the corners of my room I'm not."

"O-oh…"

"Yeah."

"Shioxh..." Riku interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I'm just saying your name. By any chance do you know if your true name is Hoshi?"

"Axel and I were just talking about that and yes, I believe it is. Why do you ask?"

"I remember Nari mentioning you; she said she had a good friend back at home named Hoshi."

"So I _was_ friends with her…"

Right behind Shioxh, a black portal opened. Shioxh turned around just in time to see Ixran step through. "Shioxh it's ti-" her throat clogged up as Riku turned around. Even though he was blindfolded, he still knew it was Nari standing behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am going to make some new drawings of Shioxh, Hoshi, Ixran and Kaxiko so check out my DeviantArt account for updates if you are interested! (Go to my profile for the link)**

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	3. Issues

**I'm back! Missed me? Didn't think so...****  
Anyway, with my new found plot and passed writers block and inspiration, I had a chance to write this chapter! I hope all of you think that it is as good as I think. Better hopefully!**

**Rated for:  
Slight Language**

* * *

Ixran couldn't speak; if it was because she couldn't think of anything to say, or that she was speechless, we will never know. Although, Riku didn't say anything either. All he did was stand up, walk over to her, hug her tightly, and then disappeared while he hugged her. Ixran fell to her knees. "I can't believe that I just stood there." she said. Shioxh quickly rushed over to her and helped her up.

"It's okay, Ixran. He understands. I know he does." She comforted.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room. Tell no one to bother me." she ordered as she teleported out of there.

"Well this turned into a little more than a chat." Axel commented.

"Axel!" Shioxh shouted. "Do you not care about her?"

"I _do_ care about her!"

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything!"

"You are so useless!"

"How is that going to affect anything?"

"Ugh! I'm going to bed! GOODNIGHT!" Shioxh yelled as she jumped off the edge of the building and teleported out as she flew to the ground.

"That girl has such a temper." Axel mumbled as he too left to go to bed.

* * *

When Axel's alarm went off, he remembered that he had a mission to go to. He groaned, whined to himself, but soon forced himself to get up and leave. After fully dressing and eating, he left for Atlantica.

"What did I do to get me sent to this death trap?" Axel thought out loud. "Why couldn't I be sent to Halloween Town? I mean, there I can use fire, but in this wimpy place; nothing." Axel started rapidly snapping his fingers. "Nothing!"

"Fire!" Axel heard someone yell. Suddenly, his hands burst into flames. "Is that better? Now that you and your fire are together again?" the voice said.

"What the-" Axel began.

"What is a nobody like you doing in a place like this?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Axel yelled.

The owner of the voice approached Axel, finally revealed to be a beautiful girl with long, red, curly hair. Axel noticed that her face was remarkably similar to Shioxh's, so his first thought was that this was Hoshi, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. "It's none of your business who I am. But just for the record, I do know who you are."

"Oh you do?"

"Indeed, Axel, you are. Member VIII of Organization XIII which should be Organization XVI because of its new member named Shioxh." the girl said knowingly.

"Alright, so you stalk me, that is acceptable."

"Theoretically, I stalk Shioxh, but you just get in the way."

"Why do you stalk Shioxh?"

"I have a plan for her that is all."

"What kind of plan?"

"A good plan, not an evil one, not one that will destroy the world, but a good one." The girl paused and swam around a bit. "And now that you know that, I imagine I must tell you my name…" she sighed. "My name is Hoshi. Now I must go!" and she was gone.

"HOSHI! NO WAY! I was right!" Axel cheered. "Now what did I come here for?"

* * *

When Shioxh woke up the next day, she pulled on her robe and decided she would go to the lunch hall for breakfast. She checked the clock; 12:30pm. So she would go to the lunch hall for lunch. Before opening the door, she noticed a note with her name on it on the floor. She opened it up and it read:

_Dear Shioxh,__  
Can you come to my room as soon as you wake up? When I wrote this, it was 11:00, so I kind of hope you will be waking up sometime soon.__  
~Ixran  
_  
Okay, so no lunch for Shioxh.

Once at Ixran's room, she knocked on the door and was greeted in. Shioxh noticed that Kaxiko was also there with her and Ixran. "Hey Shioxh." Kaxiko greeted.

"Hey you." Shioxh replied.

"Okay, Ho- I mean Shioxh, can you go sit on the couch across from me?" Ixran asked. When Shioxh sat down, they were sitting in a triangle.

"What's going on?" Shioxh asked.

"I was wondering about how I reacted when I saw Riku. Normally, I would have hugged him, greeted him, loved him, things like that. But for some reason, when I saw the organization coat, and the blindfold, I saw someone different."

"So, you mean, you didn't see the Riku you know?" Kaxiko asked.

"Yeah, he had a different feeling to him. I also started to wonder what was going on with him. What is he doing? Why was he wearing the coat? Why was he wearing a blindfold? I missed so much and I don't even care."

"Are you worried that he is becoming more like the new you?" Kaxiko asked again.

"What do you mean, 'the new me?' I'm the same person I was back in the village!" Ixran protested.

"Nari, I don't mean it like that. I am just saying that you seem to have more of an edge. It is true that back in the village you and Hoshi were known as the 'Emo Two,' but you are acting really, oh what's the word…"

"Depressed?" Shioxh interrupted.

"Yeah. What is going on? It can't be entirely Riku's fault."

"Akiko, you know me, I blame everything on my closest friends. And I do understand that I am changing a bit."

"So Nari, what are you going to do about that?" Shioxh asked.

"I was getting there!" Ixran yelled. "I was going to ask you if you could bring me to Riku, so the two of us could talk and stuff."

"That seems alright. But, first, you have to do me a favor."

"What favor?" Kaxiko asked.

"Ixran, Kaxiko, come with me to the Lunch hall; we have to talk to Axel about this."

So Shioxh escorted Ixran and Kaxiko to the Lunch Hall where they spotted Axel sitting with Demyx and Roxas at a table. "Axel!" Shioxh yelled across the room. He looked up and fell off his seat. Quickly recovering, he ran over to Shioxh, Ixran and Kaxiko.

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"I know that you make up some pretty good plans, no?" Shioxh asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

"Y-y-yes."

"Than I need you to make a plan for me that includes the three of us."

"O-okay."

"Great, follow me."

"Wait! My food!" Axel cried as Shioxh dragged him off by the hood.

When they reached Shioxh's room, she began to explain. "I need to get Demyx to ask me out." She started.

"Okay, so I need to think of a plan to get him to ask you out? How soon?" Axel asked.

"Three days at maximum." Shioxh replied.

"Alright, let's see. What about I talk Demyx into it?"

"Nah, that is way too simple. I want this to be extravagant."

"That's not going to be easy…" Axel did some strange things while thinking; he stood up, he sat down, he walked around, he stood still, and he looked all around. "I've got it!" he finally declared. "Later today, you are going to notice everyone avoiding you. I can also instruct the others that will be on the mission to avoid you. You then go to Demyx for help when you are sad that everyone is avoiding you, he feels sympathy, says something along the lines of, 'I care about you and I love you,' and then you say, 'I love you too, I want to spend forever with you,' he says, 'me too,' and boom, together. How about it?"

"Ixran? What do you think?" Shioxh asked.

"I think it will work." She admitted.

"I think so too." Kaxiko said.

"Great, now Axel, go tell the others in the lunch hall while I go grab Demyx and distract him." Shioxh ordered. The four of them went to the lunch hall.

Shioxh quickly rushed over to Demyx, told him that he had to go, and dragged him off to his room. "This is my room, why do we have to be here?" he asked.

"You never finished playing that song for me." Shioxh reminded.

"Do I have to play that now?"

"Yes! Now get in there!"

* * *

"EVERYONE!" Axel shouted after Shioxh had successfully took off with Demyx. To his surprise, everyone paid attention. "I just made a brilliant plan to get Demyx to ask out Shioxh!"

"How!?" Roxas asked, finally intrigued with the situation.

"Later today, everyone has to ignore Shioxh! What is going to happen is this; after Shioxh has had it, she is going to go to Demyx for sympathy and he is going to comfort her! ALRIGHT?"

"But Axel," Luxord began. "How do we know that Shioxh is going to go to Demyx and not Ixran or Kaxiko?"

"Because Shioxh is the person who asked me to think up the plan in the first place! So who here is on with the plan!?" Axel replied. The others all nodded. "Now let's put this plan to action! Begin the ignoring!" When Axel sat down, Kaxiko nodded in approval. "Okay, I told Shioxh that she should keep an eye on the clock and be down here in ten minutes from when we departed, so from now, she should be here in two." He said in direction to Kaxiko.

"Okay, cool." She replied.

They waited two minutes and indeed, Shioxh and Demyx entered. "Man, I am hungry!" Shioxh said.

"Let's go get some food then." Demyx replied as they walked over to the lineup. After food had filled their trays, they looked around for someone to sit with. When Shioxh asked if they could sit, no one responded; and that happened with every table. So the two of them found an empty table across from the on the Kaxiko, Roxas and Axel were sitting at. "I wonder why no one would acknowledge you asking them something. Even Axel acted like you weren't there!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, I know. Strange, it is." Shioxh turned her head and smiled. After gulping down her food, Shioxh rose from her seat, waved Demyx goodbye and mentioned that she would see him later on the mission, and left for her room.

Shioxh decided that it was the perfect time to be decorating her room. She gave herself a mini fridge and stocked it fully with soda. On the left wall, she placed her bed. It had a canopy that was orange and translucent on the outside and black on the inside and could easily close for privacy. The sheets of the bed were orange-including pillows-and the blankets were a dark blue for contrast. On each sides of the bed were side tables.

On the back wall was where she hung up all of her art and music. She divided it up into sections. All over was where the art was, but on the left of the wall were where she placed her water color paintings and music she wrote. On the right of the wall were her oil color paintings and favorite song lyrics and music. In the middle of the wall were her character designs and songs that matched their backgrounds.

Finally, on the right wall, was her seating area, computer, television, ect. Sighing with satisfaction, Shioxh collapsed on her bed and wondered what she should do next.

Shioxh was glad when Saix came to her door and announced that it was time to go to Xemnas to get her mission.

Demyx, Kaxiko, Ixran and Shioxh were assigned to go to Halloween town. "There have been some outbreaks of nobody's going insane and harming the towns people." Xemnas said. "I trust you two to go there and destroy and/or capture these nobody's. You will have to go there undercover. Demyx, tell Shioxh what that means."

"When we need to go undercover in a world, we don't wear our jackets. We use magic to change out clothes so we can easily blend in to the world. We would be noticed if we went there wearing out jackets." Demyx explained.

"I understand." Shioxh said.

"So go, you four are dismissed. Do not come back with failure." Xemnas ordered as the four of them left for their mission.

Shioxh took the option of acting to help out with the plan. She was silent for the most part and acted kind of like the odd man out. She instructed Ixran and Kaxiko to continually cling to Demyx until he realizes that Shioxh is lonely. To Shioxh's surprise, this worked. After a matter of minutes, Demyx pushed Ixran and Kaxiko away and ran to Shioxh. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, okay I am not. Everyone hates me and I know it." Shioxh sobbed.

"That's not true, everyone loves you."

"Then why do they all sneer and ignore me?"

"Shioxh, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you because you will always have me."

"Promise?"

"I promise. How could I not promise?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you."

_YES! _Shioxh screamed in her thoughts. "I love you too. I would spend forever with you if I could."

"Then why don't we? Shioxh, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I will."

"Mission success." Kaxiko whispered to Ixran. The two of them were eavesdropping. How could they not?

In the end, both missions were a success. The four of them managed to capture ten nobody's and destroy two.

"Can you bring me to Riku now?" Ixran asked impatiently as Shioxh and her walked through the halls.

"Alright, let's go." Shioxh opened a portal and they stepped through. Of course, they ended up in the so familiar roof top. "Riku isn't here yet, so let's wait. I know that he will come."

Ixran and Shioxh were quietly waiting on the roof of the skyscraper when Ixran began to feel worse. "Shioxh, I just can't take this."

"You know," Shioxh began. "Whenever I feel uneasy, I sing it out. Do you know any songs that go along with your feelings?"

"Well, there is this one song." Ixran swallowed the lump in her throat and began to sing. **(OOC: Some of you may know this song as _Every Part of Me_ by _Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_. My sister was listening to it and I thought, hey, that is a good Nari song! So I looked up the lyrics;D)**

"_I feel like I'm a million miles away  
From my self more and more these days  
I've been down so many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And now I just don't know"_

_Who I really am,  
How it's gonna be,  
Is there something that I can't see?  
I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me_

_So I'll try  
Try to sort things out  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground  
It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright  
'Cause nothing much has changed on the inside_

_It's hard to figure out  
How it's gonna be  
'Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me_

_I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I've always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way_

_Maybe I will never be who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be every part of me_

_Every part of me."_

"That was a pretty song." Shioxh complimented as Riku arrived in the background.

"I can't remember the last time that I heard you singing." Riku commented as he sat down nest to Ixran.

"Have a good time you two." Shioxh smiled as she disappeared.

"Is that a problem?" Ixran asked.

"No, but I do love the songs you sing."

"Well thank you." Ixran sighed. She had no idea what to say next. So she just went with whatever came out of her mouth. "Riku, I am sorry, about everything. I was blind and stupid. I was only trying to protect you and it ended in disaster and I lost you."

"I know and I forgive you. I am sorry too. I didn't mean to put you through-"

"I know you didn't mean to." Ixran had to pause to organize her next words. "Riku, you still love me, right?"

* * *

"AXEL! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!" Kaxiko angrily shouted as she sprinted after Axel.

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS BACK!"

"JACKASS I CAN KILL YOU! THUNDER!" Kaxiko shouted as she quickly pulled out her keyblade and shot thunder through Axel's spine.

"Bitch that hurt…" he mumbled after he fell to the ground and rubbed his back.

"It's what you get for stealing my hair product."

"I don't see why this is such a problem, I mean, I use your hair product everyday."

"You what? Whoa, is that why I have to buy a new bottle everyday?"

"What? I didn't, uh, I didn't say anything…"

"Oh I'm sure you didn't say anything."

"I swear it was as if you were picking up the Ixran personality that is being left behind."

"Is it really that easy to anger me now? No! I must be happy!" Kaxiko screamed as she ran off to her room.

"She really is random…" Axel mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet with a nearby potted plant. After successfully rising to his feet, he decided that he would make his way back to his room. On the staircase going up, he ran into Ixran. Her face was red with fury. Eyes slightly swollen and squinted shut, it was obvious that she was crying and something had gone awfully wrong. "Ixran, what-?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she sobbed.

"Ixran, please, talk to me." Axel pleaded.

Ixran turned around. Axel walked up to her and whipped the tears off of her cheek. "Unless you want me to send Shioxh up to talk to you?"

"Please. I will be in my room."

Axel teleported out of there and into Shioxh's room. "Axel, wh-wh- what the hell are you doing in my room?" Shioxh shouted. Soon, Axel noticed the Shioxh had just come out of the shower and was standing in front of her closet in a towel and scanning for clothes.

"Shi-shi- you're naked…" Axel stuttered as his face turned as red as his hair.

"No shit Sherlock! Now get out of my room!" Shioxh screamed as she threw him outside. Axel pulled himself up with the side of the wall after he had hit it. His face felt a little wet right above his lip, so he wiped it. It turned out that his nose was bleeding. His excuse was that his nose hit the wall first, even though his nose had missed the wall entirely.

"You may enter." Shioxh grumbled angrily from the inside of her room after she had dressed in her robe.

Axel stumbled over to her door, opened it and walked in a little bit while holding his newly found injury. "Ixran needs to talk to you. She is in her room. I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad because it was only the second time I have ever seen her cry."

"Alright, I'll head up now." Shioxh said. "But Axel, I will act like a smart person and teleport right OUTSIDE of her door."

"I get it I am stupid." Axel grumbled angrily as he teleported to his room. _Now he gets it?_ Shioxh asked herself as she teleported to Ixran's room.

"Ixran! It's Shioxh! Axel told me that you needed to talk to me?" Shioxh called while rapping on her door.

"Come in." Ixran whimpered.

"What happened with Riku?" Shioxh asked as she ran in and joined Ixran on her black bed.

"Can you put up a sound proof barrier?" Ixran asked with her head looking down.

"Of course." Shioxh established the barrier and Ixran began to inform Shioxh on the event.

"At first we were just talking, but when I asked Riku if he still loved me, he went into a monologue. I told him that it was a simple yes or no question, but he…he…" Ixran couldn't help but stop and sob. Shioxh grabbed her hand and reassured her that things would work out the way they should. Soon, she continued. "I told Riku that I had given up Demyx for him, but that didn't make a difference. He still told me that times were changing and that he didn't have time for me. I know that he promised that we would be together, as long as we waited, but I can't wait anymore. I waited for a year! I'm done waiting!" Ixran began to sob again.

"Ixran, do you love him?"

"More than anything…"

"Then why can't you wait? If you really, really love him, than waiting is not an obstacle that is getting in your way, it is simply a step along the way to peace. When the time comes, you two will be the happiest; I will make sure of it."

"How will you make sure?"

"Wherever I will be, I will be watching you, like a fly on the wall. Alright?"

"Thank you Shioxh."

"Hey, do you want me to go and talk to him for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course! I will go right now!"

"Wait Shioxh!" Ixran cried, but Shioxh was already on her way.

* * *

"You lose!" Luxord cried happily as he pulled the stack of munny towards him from the middle of the table.

"Damnit! Why do I keep loosing?" Xigbar yelled.

"You aren't the only one that is loosing…" Roxas mumbled as he slid down in his chair. Yes, the three of them were playing poker.

"How about another round?" Luxord asked hopefully.

"Sorry Lux, I ran out of munny." Xigbar shrugged.

"Me too." Roxas agreed.

"Well, do you want to play a different game?"

"Nah, I have to go and talk to Axel, he called me to his room awhile ago." Roxas said.

"How long ago?" Xigbar asked while rising from his seat and following Roxas out of the door and up the hall.

"About two hours."

"Then you better not let him wait speedy." Xigbar turned towards the kitchen after punching Roxas in the shoulder and laughing. "See ya later dude!"

"Yeah, looking forward to it…" Roxas mumbled sarcastically.

Roxas started to worry once he got to Axel's room and heard crashing on the other side. "Axel, what is going on in there?" he called. No response, but he did hear Kaxiko's voice.

"Axel! Get back here!" he heard.

"No! Kaxiko! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh you didn't? Then why do I feel so insulted?!"

"Kaxiko!"

"Today just isn't my day, is it? First you steal my hair product and then you insult me! Why am I friends with you!?" _Axel always takes Kaxiko's hair product… did she not know?_ Roxas thought. he realized that the situation was about to get ugly. So he pounded on the door really loudly.

"Axel! No killing!" he screamed.

"Oh, there you are Roxas!" Axel said happily as he opened the door. To Roxas's surprise, Kaxiko was standing beside him and smiling too.

"What just happened?" Roxas asked confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"Axel and I just had a little fight that is all."

"Sometimes I question your friendship…" Roxas mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry, so do I." Kaxiko agreed as she sped out of the room after waving goodbye.

"So what is on your mind?" Roxas asked after he entered Axel's very red room and sat down on the one non-red chair labeled 'Roxas's Sitting Chair.' Hey, Roxas earned that chair; not many people can live through Axel's long speeches with him occasionally saying, 'got it memorized,' which of course, Roxas had not.

"I met Hoshi today. Hoshi is Shioxh's other."

"Oh, you did? What was she like?"

"She was nice, but still a mystery to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that she had a plan for Shioxh, a good plan. Not one that would destroy the world, and she made that very clear. Hoshi was also really pretty…" Axel dazed off into Axel land.

"Axel! Stay with me!"

"Oh uh, right."

"So you think I am pretty?" he heard Hoshi say.

"Hoshi? What the hell are you doing here? You said you stalk Shioxh!" Axel yelled. Hoshi revealed her hiding spot; inside the walls. She simply walked through them like it was nothing.

"Eh, Shioxh is being boring, she is just fighting with Riku, nothing exciting."

"She's what?"

"Don't worry about it! Now, you think I am pretty?"

"Well uh…"

"Axel," Roxas interrupted. "I hate to break it to you, but Hoshi isn't human."

"Very good! You get the gold star of the day!" Hoshi applauded.

"You aren't human?" Axel asked.

"Nope! I'm dead. I died like, 998 years ago." Hoshi replied. "Now if one of you can do math, how old do you think that makes Shioxh?"

"But wait, nobody's aren't supposed to outlive a human lifespan." Roxas mentioned.

"She didn't, how recently did you find her in my castle?"

"Yesterday, but, that doesn't make sense…" Axel mumbled.

"The world doesn't have to go according to the rules. I know how to pull some strings and make things go the way I want." Hoshi's happy smile quickly changed to an evil grin. "And what I want is all of you dead."

"WHAT!" Axel and Roxas screamed, but Hoshi got away before they had a chance to ask questions. Soon, Kaxiko burst into the room.

"She wants us dead…?" Kaxiko asked worriedly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Review Please! Nothing elese much to say ;)**


	4. Secrets Uncovered

**Hey Everybody! I have a question, would one/some of you like to see one of the scenes out of this chapter or any of the others? Well guess what! Now you can! Just send me a PM or a review with the scene in it, and I can draw it, paint it, color it, your choice! If you have any other questions, just ask!**

**Rated T for:  
Slight Language**

* * *

"Riku!" Shioxh shouted as she stood alone on top of the sky scraper. "Get out here now!" Shioxh knew that Riku couldn't hear her, but she was so furious that it was worth a try. It was true that Shioxh had only known Ixran for less than two days, but he hurt her, and it was unacceptable. Theoretically, Hoshi, Shioxh's other, was friends with her, so it gave her more feeling on the situation.

To her surprise, after a few minutes, Riku popped out of nowhere and said, "She told you, I know the tone."

"I can't believe you, she is sitting in her room on her bed, crying her eyes out, and you don't even care?" Shioxh asked as she sat down on the ledge.

"You don't know anything. Why are you even here?" he snapped.

"Because I'm protecting my friend from a guy who is too selfish to realize that waiting isn't going to cut it."

"Who are you to Nari anyway? Why didn't she send Akiko up to yell at me like she always does?" Shioxh was silent. She didn't really know why she was suddenly the first choice. Maybe Nari just had a connection with Hoshi in the past that she felt she could get back with her nobody. Even with this in mind, Shioxh couldn't collect her thoughts enough to say anything.

"You see? You don't even know the situation." That hurt. Shioxh felt like Riku had stabbed her in her non-exsisting heart.

"I know enough to have the right to say something."

"What do you know?"

"I know that Nari deserves better than a guy who thinks that he loves her with every bit of his heart, but doesn't have time to be by her side every second he has." Shioxh knew that she hit a nerve there. Did he not think about that? Did he not think that if he truly loved her, he would want to be with her all the time?

Several minutes of silence had passed, and the entire time Shioxh couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Shioxh," he finally said. "How do you feel about darkness?"

"Such a sudden question, um, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"I think darkness is," Shioxh stopped. What did she think of darkness? Soon, images and scenes were flashing through her head; all of which had the same girl in it. The first scene was just the girl with her face, controlling the heartless. The next few, she was being swallowed by the darkness. In the last one, she spoke, her voice hoarse and low. "_Darkness will always be on my side. I control it, and it controls me._" What Shioxh didn't realize, is that she had said this to Riku.

"Get out of here." he ordered after jumping from his seat. "You are not right for the Organization and you are not right to be friends with Nari, get out of my sight." Shioxh did as he ordered. She got up, sneered even though he couldn't see it, and left.

_What's his problem? _Shioxh thought after arriving in her room and collapsing on her bed. _I didn't mean to say that, why did I say that? Was the girl with my face Hoshi? I kind of hope not… I will ask Ixran tomorrow. _She settled on this plan and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So I hear Shioxh is your new girlfriend." Roxas said as he nudged Demyx in the side. Yes, this was another part of a new brilliant plan from Axel. For whatever reason, in most of Axel's plans, whenever there was something that needed to be said to someone, he always recruited Roxas to do that job.

"Yeah, she's so sweet." Demyx blushed while twiddling his thumbs. The two of them were sitting in Demyx's room on his bean bag chairs. Roxas had been tossed in while Demyx was playing his sitar.

"Demyx, what exactly do you like about Shioxh? I mean, she isn't really the same person you are."

"Well, I guess me and her just fit together. We both love music, we both have that kind of, silliness, as Axel says, and she's kind all around, she has crazy rocker hair, she's just, perfect."

"I'm glad."

"W-why do you ask?"

"Because," Roxas hesitated to think up a plausible excuse. Since nothing came to mind, he jumped from his seat and sprinted out of the room without another word. Roxas ran straight to Axel's room where the others in the Organization were gathered.

"AXEL!" he shouted as he bursted through the door. "I got the evidence!"

"You did? You really did?" Axel jumped up, extremely excited.

"Yeah!" Roxas ran over and sat down in his sitting chair. Every one leaned in to listen to what Roxas had to say. "Okay, so Demyx said that him and Shioxh are perfect for each other!"

"No way dude!" Xigbar gasped.

"Way,"

"I don't know, it sounds very plausible." Xaldin commented.

"You guys, this is just what we wanted!" Axel shouted, rising from his seat. "We want them to be so happy together, that they can't see anything around them! Especially not this plan!"

"That reminds me," Luxord began slouching back in his seat. "What is exactly is your plan?"

"Yeah, you never really told us." Xaldin agreed, shaking his head.

"I thought I had explained it thoroughly!" Axel protested. "Didn't I Roxas?"

"The only thing I heard is, 'Roxas, find out if Demyx is completely devoted to Shioxh,' so that is what I did." Roxas plainly stated.

"O-oh, well, fine, I'll explain it all over again." Axel shifted in his seat to get in to a comfortable position. This signaled the others that this plan could take a little while for explaining. "We need all of the couples out of the way for our plan."

Someone interrupted already. "Wouldn't that mean that you and Roxas have to be out of the way?" Xigbar asked grinning at Roxas.

"You wanna go?" Roxas yelled, fist held in Xigbar's direction.

"Calm down children," Luxord called while sipping tea. Where did the tea come from? Don't ask me.

"Anyway," Axel began again after recovering from his epic blushing. "What we are going to do is a night out. A time for us guys to get a girl! Get a little drunk and crap."

"Get a little drunk and crap?" Xaldin repeated in a disgusted manner. "That's it?"

"I'm all for it!" Xigbar yelled happily as he jumped from his seat.

"Xigbar, sit down." Luxord ordered, sighing. "Axel, there is a flaw in your little plan."

"What's that?"

"Roxas is 15, he can't drink."

"And I have Namine." Roxas reminded.

"Who?" Axel sneered.

"Namine…"

"What about me?"

"Axel…"

"Don't you love me Roxas?"

"AXEL!" The room fell silent. Axel's feelings weren't hurt, mainly because Roxas wasn't objecting. Another reason was because Roxas had something more to say. "I don't have to drink to be with you." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Axel said, perking up.

"I don't, ah! I said it once and I'm not going to say it again, okay?"

"It's okay, I recorded it!" Xigbar yelled as he pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket. "I always carry it around and it is always recording because you never know when you hear something that is just gold." Xigbar hit the play button on the tape recorder and Roxas sunk in his sitting chair when he heard his voice.

"Aw! You care about me!" Axel called with a big grin while he pinched Roxas's cheeks.

"Can we get back on track please?" Xaldin groaned. Maybe he was nauseous from all of the love.

"Oh, right," Axel remembered as he took his seat back in his chair. "So, we have to get Demyx and Shioxh, Ixran and Riku, and Kaxiko and, wait, Kaxiko doesn't have a boyfriend… shit, my plan!"

"So you now have no idea what you are going to do with one of your best friends?" Xaldin asked.

"Crap, crap, crap, this is so crap-tastic…" Axel muttered.

"Why can't we just bring her with us?" Luxord asked.

"Wait! We won't have to!" Axel chirped. "We can ditch Riku and get Kaxiko and Ixran together!"

"What?" the others said altogether in disbelief.

"Not like couple together stupid! Like, just together, like, oh I don't have to explain it! Anyway, what is going to happen, is that we – we as in Roxas – are going to send them on a little relaxation trip! Demyx and Shioxh, deffinetly to Atlantica with all of the singing, but I don't really know where Kaxiko and Ixran would want to go."

"Wait, stop, why me? Why not you?" Roxas asked.

"Because… alright fine, you get your way this time. But anyway, while they are off, we either go to Port Royal, or we stay here and have a little let up. Got it memorized?"

"No Axel, I don't got it memorized, but I am all for this plan." Xigbar said rising from his seat and walking towards the door. "I'm heading to bed, get me in the morning when we put this plan to work and set dates and shit." Xigbar exited.

"Yeah, we should all head to bed; Xemnas will probably give us a surprise mission." Luxord mentioned as he exited also.

"Alright, the rest of you, get out of here, I'll see you in the morning." Axel ordered. The, 'I'll see you in the morning' was directed at Roxas. He waved in a flirty manner until he exited along with the others.

"If I do get sent on a mission, I hope it isn't with Saix and Demyx again." Axel sighed, remembering that awful experience in Land of Dragons.

* * *

Ixran woke up at 8:00am and found a note from Shioxh peeking out from under her door.

_Ixran,  
I really want to ask you something, it would mean a lot to me if you are willing to talk about it. Please come to my room right after breakfast. Promise I am awake.  
Shioxh_

* * *

"Shioxh," Ixran called as she rapped on her door. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yes, you can come in, it's open." Shioxh called. Ixran walked in and sat down in the chair across from Shioxh as she clicked off the T.V.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know, what kind of person Hoshi was, if that is okay."

"It's fine, I'd be glad to tell you." Ixran shuffled in her seat to get comfortable. "Hoshi only had two emotions; happy and depressed. Me and her were practically the same person. The only real difference was that I was happy more of the time than I was depressed."

"I have many moods, and they change very quickly." Shioxh commented.

"Hoshi was also very insecure. It was so hard to go clothes shopping for her."

"I'm so confident."

"She was so patient; she could wait forever for anything she set her mind to."

"I'm so _im_patient."

"She wasn't very kind though. She was always tearing people down, but I had taught myself how to control her."

"I think I am very kind. And I love helping people."

"The one thing that I remember very clearly, is that she would never break a promise."

"Now there's something that we both have in common!" Shioxh giggled. "Oh, there's another." She remember as she stopped smiling.

"What's that?"

"That was the sixth time that I have smiled; ever."

"O-oh, so you mean that,"

"Yeah, whatever it is, it makes me feel really depressed, even though I don't have any feelings."

"I see,"

"So how did you and Hoshi meet? How long were you friends? I want details!"

"Alright, alright. Hoshi moved into the house right next to mine and became my neighbor. One day, I noticed her sitting on her porch all alone, so I went over to say hi and we became friends. The two of us were friends for about a year. But when Akiko moved into the house on the other side of mine, we became friends too. So the three of us started to hang out more, but Hoshi didn't like Akiko at all. Right around the third day of us all hanging out together, Hoshi began to change. At first I thought it was because of Akiko, but I was very wrong."

"What happened?" Shioxh asked on the edge of her seat.

"Someone had introduced her to darkness. She believed that the heartless were just like her, and that it was the ultimate power source. She soon developed the ability to see into the future. The first thing she saw was her own death. Then she saw mine and Akiko's. But, one of the things she saw was Organization XIII and Nobody's. She believed that they were awful beings and wanted to destroy them all."

"So that's why I can see into the past…" her thoughts trailed off and she saw another scene. It was Hoshi, she was dying. Shioxh knew because of the way she spoke.

"_Nari, I can promise that I will make this world a better place!" Hoshi shouted from across the room. Nari had short, silver hair, and she was being held captive with Akiko opposite of her._

"_It doesn't work that way Hoshi!" Nari yelled. Akiko broke free of the trap she was in and sprinted across the room until her keyblade came in contact with Hoshi's chest. Hoshi came falling to the ground. Nari was released and came rushing to her side._

"_Nari," she began after Nari had fallen to the ground and rested Hoshi's head on her lap. "I promise that since I have become a heartless, I will have a Nobody of my own. But I will figure out a way that she will be 'born' in 1,000 years, and she will become apart of the Organization, and destroy them all. I…promise…"_

"_N-no! Take that back! Hoshi!"_

Shioxh came back into reality. "I never break a promise… but… that is such an awful promise…"

"You can see in to the past, huh? Then you must have seen Hoshi's last words."

"How could I…"

"Shioxh, you don't have to keep that promise, it, uh, doesn't count!" Nari tumbled over her words. She couldn't really think of anything, but she had to think of _something_ so she could protect the fate of herself and the other members of the Organization.

"I'm uh, going to go… talk to Demyx… if you need me…"

* * *

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Axel asked as he randomly strode into his room.

"I'm uh, making ice sculptures," Demyx mumbled as he huddled in front of what Axel imagined was a sculpture.

"What is it supposed to be?" Axel asked, peering around Demyx. Demyx scooted out of the way to let Axel see the melting ice.

"It is a duck!" Demyx cheered. From Axel's point of view, it was most certainly not a duck. It kind of looked like a panicking penguin that had very spiky feathers and was just pushed off a cliff and forced to fly.

"Umm, Demyx," Axel began, but he soon realized that objecting would hurt his feelings. Luckily, for him, Shioxh had aimlessly walked into the room.

"Demyx…" she mumbled as she collapsed on the ground.

"Shioxh!" Demyx cried. "Can you speak!?" he asked worriedly as he picked her up and laid her over on his bed.

"I…"

"What happened?" Axel asked, now also leaning over her.

"I… can't… take…this… I'm… too… weak…" Shioxh spoke very slowly and quietly, and breathed in between each word. "I…can't…tell…anyone…I…need…to…rest….here…"

"Why here?" Axel asked.

"Axel, I think you should go get Saix." Demyx ordered. For once, he sounded serious and it was frightening. Since Demyx was afraid of Saix, it was even more frightening that he wanted him to be here.

After Axel had left, Demyx sat down next to Shioxh. "Shioxh," he whispered. "You will be alright, I promise." He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't speak, but her breathing relaxed a little. They were like this until Saix entered the room.

"Demyx how is she?" he asked.

Demyx sat up. "Her breathing has relaxed a little, but that is about it."

"Bring her over here." He commanded, gesturing over to Axel who was struggling to bring in a chair. Demyx picked her up and placed her in the chair. Saix didn't exactly know what to do, so he kind of guessed when he felt her checks and forehead. "The times I wish Zexion was still here," he mumbled. Most of the organization felt this way when they weren't sure about what was going on since Zexion was basically the brains of them. Next in line was the Superior. "Demyx, go and get the Superior." he commanded. "Shioxh, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was… walking… through… the… hallway… when… I started… to feel… faint…"

"Why were you walking through the hallway, Shioxh?"

"I was… coming here… from… Ixran's room… I had… to talk… to Demyx… about tomorrow…" This was a half lie.

"Did the feeling just hit you?"

"Yes…"

"What were you and Ixran doing?"

"We…were talking… about… our past… and we… talked… about… my somebody…"

Apparently, when you go to get Xemnas, you end up dragging the rest of the Organization with you. Axel entered the room with Xemnas, then Ixran, then Roxas, then Kaxiko, then Xigbar and Luxord, all in a single file line. Xemnas casually walked over to Shioxh, looked at her for a few moments, and then announced her case. "XVI will be fine, she is just going through a faze. It would seem that her purpose in life is changing. That is all."

Everyone sighed with relief, except for Ixran and Kaxiko. Ixran knew what her purpose was changing to. Since Kaxiko was there when Hoshi spoke her final words, she had an idea of what was going on. Her eyes quickly shifted to Ixran who nodded. _Well, we are all screwed,_ Kaxiko thought.

"Ixran, will you take her back to her room?" Xemnas asked. She nodded. "And for some of you, instead of missions, you will be scheduled to look after Shioxh until she recovers. Understand?"

"Yes superior." They all said in unison. After, they left the room and Ixran carried her down the hall to her room.

Ixran laid Shioxh down in her bed. "Please, don't do it Shioxh, I know that Hoshi made it so your purpose was to fill out any promise that you make, but please, don't do this." She cried before leaving the room.

* * *

"I hope she heals." Luxord said after obtaining a two of hearts to make a pair. Yes, they were playing go fish, again.

"Yeah, she looked even paler than she normally is." Roxas said after losing his three of spades to Xigbar.

"That is like an accomplishment considering that I made the bet that we would never meet anyone paler than Ixran." Axel commented. "That reminds me, someone owes me 1,000 munny for that."

"That is a lie!" Xaldin yelled.

"Just give him the munny…" Demyx said who was sitting in a chair off in a corner. "I am sick a tired of hearing you people fighting."

"Wow, talk about a change of heart," Axel whispered to Roxas on his left. "Demyx hasn't acted like this ever."

"Maybe us nobody's really can have feelings, but in a different way." Roxas replied.

"You say that now Roxas? And to your boyfriend too, how do you think that makes him feel?" Xigbar teased.

"Shut up!" Axel and Roxas yelled in unison.

"THAT'S IT!" Demyx yelled, rising from his seat and blasting the table with water causing knocking all of the cards off of the table and leaving the others soaking wet. "Since none of you care that Shioxh might die, than I am leaving."

"Demyx, Superior said that she was going to be fine." Luxord said. By this point, Kaxiko and Ixran were slumped so low in their chairs that they were practically on the floor.

"Superior has been wrong before!" Demyx shot back. Everyone gasped.

"Do you doubt him?" Luxord whispered. Demyx stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment until Axel noticed Ixran in her chair. "You look comfortable." he commented.

"Indeed I am."

"It also looks like you know something that the rest of us don't know."

"Well,"

"Spill."

"Um, well, I can't really tell you…"

"Then perhaps Kaxiko may explain?"

"No wait, I can say something." Ixran spoke before Kaxiko did. "I can tell you all that something may be coming. You should all keep your guard up, because from this point on might be torture and violence." Ixran didn't want Demyx to hear this, but she didn't know that he had his ear pressed up against the door, and he heard everything.

* * *

For the next week, Shioxh was asleep. She didn't move or even twitch, she just laid lifelessly in her bed. Many of the Organization members panicked, but Xemnas assured them that she is living and will be back and on her feet soon.

When Shioxh awoke, it was Roxas who was looking after her. "Shioxh?" he asked after she groaned and rolled over. "how are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, thank you very much." She mumbled. "I'm really hungry; can I get something to eat?"

"Umm, I think I should tell Superior you are awake, can you wait?"

"Fine…"

Roxas soon came back with the rest of the Organization. "Shioxh!" Demyx cried as he ran over and hugged her. "You live!"

"You act like I died or something. I was only sleeping."

"For a week you were sleeping." Demyx pulled away from the hug.

"I was out for a week?"

"Maybe ten days."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is what Ix- oh… I... crap…" Shioxh stared down at her feet for a second or two, but her vision seemed to change slightly when she looked back up. Instead of seeing ten friends, she saw ten evil beings that need to be destroyed.

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE! I want to hear wht you all think! Maybe even help me on what I can improve on!**


	5. Falling Apart

**Wow, it seems like just yesterday I was writing chapter one... and now look! Chapter five! It is far into the story, but such a small number. I realize that I might have some typos, but there is a reason for that! Apparently Microsoft Word needs to update it's dictionary and apparently I need a pocket one! Yeah, my friends have been telling me that I need to buy one so I can stop misspelling words when texting, but how can you blame me? The buttons are so tiny and my fingers move so fast... Oh well.**

**Hey Everybody! I have a question, would one/some of you like to see one of the scenes out of this chapter or any of the others? Well guess what! Now you can! Just send me a PM or a review with the scene in it, and I can draw it, paint it, color it, your choice! If you have any other questions, just ask!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! A whole lot happens; I hope that you can absorb it all in time for the next chapter!**

**Rated T for:  
Slight Language  
Small themes (If you know what I mean)**

* * *

Shioxh panicked. What was going on with her? "Can I take some time alone? I promise that I will come and talk to each of you later, okay?" she asked. Every one walked out of her room and she collapsed on her bed.

"What is wrong with me?" Shioxh thought out loud. She jumped when she got an answer to her question.

"There is nothing wrong with you." a voice said. Shioxh quickly shot up in her bed to see an evil looking figure with black choppy hair.

"Are you Hoshi?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Congratulations, you get the gold star of the day. Yes, I am Hoshi, but don't think of me as your somebody, think of me as you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the two of us now have the same goal in life; to destroy the Organization. And I think you know who to start with." Hoshi waltzed over and sat down next to Shioxh. This was when she noticed that Hoshi was partially translucent.

"Ixran and Kaxiko?"

"Very good. It is only the first day and you have learned well. Now, I will leave you some time to think up a plan. But it might help you to remember that the two of them are Dobyon's. I can't wait to see what you do." Hoshi walked back out of the room through the wall that she had entered in.

XxXxXVI

Ixran wandered through the hallways. She was on her way to Axel's room to pick up Kaxiko. The two of them were going to get new missions since they had been on break for ten days. She had just passed the door with the number VI on it when she ran into a crying Shioxh. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Ixran was going to ask her what she was sorry for, but Shioxh used the sound around her to smash her through the door and into Zexion's past room. It had been a few months since she had been in this room, and she was glad to see that it was untouched. This fact had distracted her for only a few moments because she soon became caught up in the scary moment. Shioxh came into the room, still crying, and pushed her against a book case. The books came crashing down on top of her. One book in particular that she remembered came crashing down on her lap. It was a book that had her name on it. She remembered one day when he had left her alone in his room for several minutes when he was called to the superior. She had found this book and cried over every word.

Ixran's head shot up when a hand made out of sound grasped her neck and pulled her up a nearby wall. "Ixran, I am so sorry, but you are one of them now." She cried.

"Shioxh, you don't have to do this!" Ixran gasped.

"This is my purpose now, I have no other choice."

"Of course you do! We all have choices!"

"Easy for you to say!" her grip tightened on Ixran's neck and less air was able to go through. "You aren't actually a nobody! Even if you don't have a heart, you still don't have a purpose like we do. This is all your choice, to be here right now. You could have saved your own life if you had not gone with Axel, even if it did mean killing the one you love." Shioxh threw her across the room and grabbed her shoulder with her real hand. "Now I am going to show you what real pain is all about!" Shioxh teleported the two of them out of The World That Never Was and into an unknown world.

Ixran was picked up and was again, thrown across a room. This room, however, was very different. It had walls and a floor, but they were invisible. Everything around the transparent room was dark. Through the floor you could see a black whole and through the walls you could see a scene that looked like the night sky; minus the stars and moon.

"Are you ready to accept the darkness?" Shioxh yelled. Shioxh broke all of the walls – Ixran knew because it looked like glass was shattering around her – and Shioxh used her sound to manipulate all of the darkness around them into a ball; a very compact ball. Shioxh used her other hand to strap down Ixran with more forced sound. Finally, she took the ball of darkness and thrust it towards where Ixran's heart would be. She cried out in pain, but soon evaporated into black specs that settled on the floor.

XxXxXVI

"Ixran!" Kaxiko called as she began to wander through the halls with Axel. It had been thirty minutes after she told them she would stop by. Axel noticed that the door to Zexion's room was open. The two of them walked in and noticed the mess. The room was completely trashed. "Who could have done this?" Kaxiko felt like something had hit her hard in the chest. "Did you feel that?" she asked Axel.

"Yeah, do you remember what it means?" he replied with a question.

"It means that one of our members has died, but, who could it be?"

Well, Xemnas was about to find out.

XxXxXVI

"Superior?" Shioxh called from the other side of his door. "It is number XVI, I think you might be interested in what I have to say."

"Please, come in." Xemnas replied. He was slightly curious about what she had to say, and greatly hoped that it was something to do with the recently dead member.

Shioxh took her seat in a chair in front of his desk. "Well," she began as tears welled up in her eyes. "I am sure you know that we have lost Ixran."

"So it was Number XV?"

"Yes, and I know who did it."

"Please tell."

"It was Kaxiko. I tried to stop her, really I did. But she was too fast for me. She used her Light powers to blind me and teleport away with Ixran. When she came back, Ixran was gone." She cried.

"Kaxiko… it doesn't seem like something she would do…" Xemnas pondered. "I will just have to ask. You may escort yourself down to the Meeting Hall. The others will see you there."

"Yes Superior."

Shioxh teleported right over to the hall and took her place on her chair. "I didn't think this would actually work…" she mumbled to herself.

"_All members of the Organization please report to the Meeting Hall immediately. This is an emergency." _Shioxh heard Xemnas say over the loud speaker. Actually, they didn't have a loud speaker or anything like it. So how Xemnas got this information around really baffled all of them.

One by one, the members arrived in the room. When meetings occur, Xemnas is always the last one who appears in the room and when he does, he immediately begins talking along with the rest of the members. This time, when Xemnas entered, there was silence and all eyes locked on Ixran's seat. "Yes," Xemnas began. "It is Ixran, our most talented and experienced fighter. She is the one we have lost, but I have only recently learned that she was killed by one of our own." He glanced around the room and locked eyes with each of the members. "Kaxiko, Shioxh, please come and take your places in the center of the room." The two of them teleported to the middle of the room. "Kaxiko, Shioxh has informed me that you killed Ixran. Do not object unless you have proof that it wasn't you."

"I wasn't with Ixran when the feeling occurred, I was with Axel. We were scoping out Zexion's past room because the door was wide open." She calmly objected even though inside her she was burning with fury.

"Axel, is this true?"

"Yes Superior."

"And what were you doing for this Shioxh?"

"I was going to Demyx's room. I was feeling a little lonely so I was hoping to write some music with him."

"What were you doing IX?"

"I was in my room, just strumming my sitar."

"XVI, were you just walking through the hall when you ran into Kaxiko and Ixran?"

"Yes Superior."

"So, since I obviously am not getting the truth out of anyone I will ask the obvious question. Does anyone here have an idea of who might have killed Ixran?" No one said anything. "So the only accusation is Kaxiko?" Silence. "Than I have no choice other than to exile you. Since Shioxh was the one who confessed, she may do the honors of choosing which world to send you to. You are all dismissed."

Axel gave all of the others a signal which meant that they were to teleport out to his room. Once the others left, Xemnas gave Shioxh the permission to take her away.

XxXxXVI

"Alright," Axel began. "Something is going on, and it is quite obvious. Who here thinks that Kaxiko would kill her best friend?" No one responded. "No one. And for the record, I was with Kaxiko and she did not kill Ixran. We are all very lucky that Xemnas only exiled her. Now, does anyone have any ideas what might be going on?"

"Well, it is quite obvious that this has something to do with Shioxh." Roxas said as he sat forward in his Sitting chair. "And you were there when we encountered Hoshi, so this is obviously something to do with her."

"Quite obviously," Luxord responded.

"Dudes, there is nothing that we can do to stop her. If this is her new purpose than she is going to go through with this, even if that means eliminating Demyx." Xigbar mentioned. All eyes turned to Demyx who was sitting forward in the chair with his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes glazed over and focused at the floor. Everyone felt bad for him, he had only known Shioxh for a few days and was completely devoted to her, but she was turning her back on him.

"I don't think any of us are going to even try. It is better that we just except our fate." Xaldin said, sitting on the floor and leaning on the arm of Roxas's sitting chair.

"Well I'm going to try, and Roxas, you are going to help me!" Axel announced, rising from his seat.

"Why me?" Roxas complained.

"Let's face it, that chair of yours isn't just for sitting." Xigbar laughed. Roxas's face turned bright red and his eyes grew wide. He looked over at Axel who was smiling at him.

Luxord grinned as he looked down at his tea. "Now I know what happened when the two of you ran off during our night out."

"I'm 15! I would never do that kind of thing!" Roxas yelled rising angrily from his seat. "You dirty bastards…" he mumbled, sitting down in his chair.

"Can we continue with the more important things in life?" Xaldin interrupted.

"Well, Roxas is the most important thing in my life!" Axel declared with tension in his voice. Axel looked over at Roxas who was looking at his hands and twiddling his thumbs. He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, but not objecting at all.

"You promised…" Roxas mumbled.

"What?" Roxas jumped from his sitting chair, hastened over to Axel, grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him down to his eye level.

"You promised no one would know!" he quietly spat.

"I'm sorry! I thought it wouldn't be this obvious…" Axel whispered.

"ANYWAY!" Xaldin yelled. He seemed to be the only on who wasn't enjoying this moment. "Can we get on with the fact that we just lost a member?"

"Sorry," Axel and Roxas apologized in unison. Roxas went back and took his seat and Axel began pacing in front of his fireplace.

Moments of silence took place before Demyx finally said something. "There is nothing that we can do to stop her."

"You think so?" Axel asked.

"I know so. Look at the facts, Shioxh is stronger than all of us. The only person that might have had a chance was Ixran, and she's gone."

"What about Saix when he's Berserk?" All eyes turned to him. Saix just looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"I do not believe that I have a chance."

"Okay, so, maybe Demyx is right. So is the only option for us is to except our death?"

"It is the only option." Demyx replied. "Even if she captures us and we struggle, we will still lose in the end. It is the cruel fate of us all. I am ashamed to say that I still love her." Demyx teleported out of the room. Roxas saw a tear run down his cheek, so he imagined that he just needed a time to himself.

Soon, everyone else left in sorrow, leaving just Roxas and Axel in the room. "Do you really think that she is going to kill all of us?" Roxas asked.

"I'm afraid so. I hate the fact that we can't do anything."

"I know, we could run from her, but running becomes tiring and we would all give up eventually."

XxXxXVI

It was a week without Kaxiko and Ixran. Demyx was in his room everyday. He didn't even poke out for food. He might have poked out if Shioxh asked him to come to her room with her, but she was too busy with missions and planning. But Demyx wasn't the only one who was hiding in his room; everyone else was too; except for Roxas' occasional visit to Axel and Saix's occasional visit to Xemnas. Honestly, everyone was either mourning over the loss of the two girls, or mourning over the soon loss of their own lives.

It was the 20th day that Shioxh was in the Organization for. It was time for lunch when Luxord, Xaldin and Xigbar were wandering through the hallway at the same time Shioxh was. When the three of them saw her, they began to panic. _This is it, I'm as good as dead now, _they all thought. Well, they weren't exactly correct.

When Shioxh got close to them, she flashed them and evil grin and used the sound around them to make a barrier. Then she teleported them out of The World That Never Was and to a prison type place. Shioxh had hand cuffed them with the sound and lead them straight to a dark cell that Kaxiko was also in. She was huddled in a corner, crying. "You have some new cell mates." Shioxh called as she opened the door and tossed the three of them in.

XxXxXVI

Shioxh teleported back into her room to make it look like nothing happened. She casually exited to find Roxas standing alone in the hallway. "What did you do to them?" he yelled.

"It is nothing of your concern little boy." Shioxh replied. "At least not yet."

Saix entered the scene and plainly announced, "Xemnas would like to assign the two of you a mission."

"We will leave immediately." Shioxh replied.

"Ye-es…" Roxas sighed. He knew that he was about to be signed a mission with her, which also meant that he was about to be dead. "I will meet you there; I just have to quickly tell Axel something."

"Take all the time you need."

Roxas ran over to Axel's room and burst in. He slammed the door behind him and slid down to the floor with his back against the door. "Roxas?" Axel yelled as he jumped up from his desk. "What's going on?"

"I think I am about to be assigned a mission with Shioxh. She is going to kill me, I know it."

"Roxas, I promise I will not let that happen."

"I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Roxas,"

"Axel, we promised each other that we would accept this moment, remember?"

"I know but, I never thought it would happen like this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Roxas stumbled to his feet and hugged Axel. "I'll never forget you."

"I know it's hard to say, but I'll take it anyway. I love you too." Axel smiled as he watched Roxas leave the room for the very last time.

XxXxXVI

"There you are XIII," Xemnas said as Roxas teleported into the room and took position next to Shioxh. "You two are going to be going on a mission together to Radiant Garden. While you are there, dispose of any heartless you encounter. Understood?"

"Yes superior."

"Then have a fun time there." The two of them teleported out of the room and over to the world that they were assigned too.

Once there, the only thing Roxas could do was panic. Yes, he did occasionally swing his keyblades around and killed some heartless, but he wasn't thinking about it. Soon, the two of them were alone and standing across from each other, face to face. "Oh Roxas," Shioxh began. A tear slid down her cheek. "I never thought you of all people would be afraid of their death."

Shioxh used the sound around Roxas to make a shield around him. She progressively made the shield smaller until it was touching Roxas' skin and she could move him around. The entire time, Shioxh kept' humming so there was sound for her to bend.

Shioxh threw Roxas to the ground and slowly walked over to him. "I really am sorry, but I have no choice." Shioxh cried. Before he knew it, Roxas was locked in a cell with Kaxiko, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord.

For awhile, Shioxh sat outside of the cell, thinking of what to do next. "I know," she said jumping to her feet and pulling Roxas over to her. "I hope you said goodbye to everyone."

Shioxh made a ball of sound in her hand and thrust it forward at Roxas. Inside him, it took the place of where his heart would be and expanded the slightest bit. He collapsed to the ground and twitched. Kaxiko gasped. _You can't kill Roxas unless you want Axel to kill you, _she thought. But that was it, they all felt the pain in their chests, and assumed Roxas to be dead; but they were very wrong.

"Don't panic, why would I ever want to kill Roxas? I just made everyone believe he is dead. It is part of the plan, you see?" Roxas rolled over in pain.

"You bitch…" he mumbled.

"I have already heard that one many times. Oh, and by the way, don't even think about teleporting out of here, it will only kill you. You see, this world that I created takes away the powers of anyone I chose. Have a nice day!"

XxXxXVI

Once again, everyone was seated in the meeting hall; well, everyone except for those missing. "Does anyone know where Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord are?" Xemnas asked. The others shook their heads. "Then must I confirm our now loss of six members?" Everyone looked down at the floor. When they looked back up, their eye's rested on the six different empty chairs. "What is happening to this Organization? It would seem that we are simply falling apart."

"There must be something we could do." Saix called. "Superior, I believe that it might be best if we hold off on missions for a time being."

"And why is the VII?"

"Because XIII was killed in his last mission."

Axel glared up at Shioxh and their eyes met. She grinned slightly before saying, "Yes, I wish that I could have done something, but I couldn't." she sighed.

"B.S!" Axel yelled.

"VIII, calm yourself." Xemnas called.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that Superior? This bitch killed Roxas!"

"Do you have evidence?"

"Well, no…"

"No proof?"

"N-no…" Axel was slowly sliding down in his chair.

"Then don't accuse random people."

Axel went back to glaring at her, and Shioxh grinned again. To her surprise, someone noticed her quick grin and asked, "Shioxh, how could you smile at a time like this?" It was Demyx.

"What?"

"You were just smiling."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, I saw you smiling too. Oh, and didn't you say that you never smile? So why all of a sudden are you smiling so much?" Axel added.

"XVI, why were you smiling?" Xemnas asked.

"I…I can't answer that." Shioxh answered.

"Well I can!" Axel yelled. "It is because she is rubbing in my face the fact that no one believes me that she killed Roxas and Ixran!"

"And you want to guess who's going to be next?" Shioxh retorted.

"Me? What honor would I have?"

"Alright you two!" Xemnas called over them.

"Saix, take Miss Shioxh down to the cell where she can rot until she explains fully."

"Gladly." Saix teleported to the chair next to Shioxh's, grabbed her wrist and transported her to her cell.

XxXxXVI

Shixoh sat in her cell quietly for two weeks before she came up with an escape plan. Well, it wasn't exactly a plan, but it needed a title. Everyday around dinner time, Saix would walk by to make sure that she was still there. When this happened, she screamed and sent Saix flying to the ground. She yelled and pulled him up against the cell. Another yell sent the keys flying towards her. Shioxh opened up the cell and walked out and crouched next to Saix. "I can't wait to hear you scream like a little girl." She said before teleporting away and putting him in her cell with the others.

XxXxXVI

"Axel, Demyx, this has gone too far. There are only three of us left and one of us is bound to be next at any moment." Xemnas announced. They were once again in the meeting hall.

"Superior, there is nothing we can do, she is too powerful." Demyx said.

"No, it isn't just that." Axel said. "Demyx, you and I have both fought her and what did she do to make it difficult?"

"She used the sound to control our movements."

"Exactly, so we might have a better chance if we get rid of her powers. Can we do that Superior?"

"The three of us together can, but one less and it can't be done. We must also be in her presence." Xemnas answered.

"Well, I can't let the happen!" Shioxh said appearing in the middle of the room. The three others teleported down and took fighting positions. "Heh, you wish I would surrender, don't you. But luckily for me, I only need one of you!" Shioxh sprinted towards Axel and teleported out of the room with him before the two attacks from Xemnas and Demyx reached her.

At her world, she tossed Axel in the cell. "Roxas?" He immediately noticed him. In the corner, was beaten up Roxas curled into a ball. "It's me, it's Axel." Axel walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He can't hear you so don't even try."

"But, he isn't dead, and that is good enough for me." Axel glanced around. "But Ixran…?"

"Of course! She was my best friend, which means she had to be the first to go." She glanced around and smirked. "I laugh at the fact that some of you believe that I am just keeping you in this cell because I want you to live, but that is not the case at all. One by one, I will be killing you off and there is nothing that you can do about it. Now have a nice day!" Shioxh left the room.

Axel glanced at Roxas. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Shioxh has been torturing him." Kaxiko answered. "Her reason is unexplained as is her reason for torturing us. I have tried to ask her, but inflicting pain on me is her response." Kaxiko was a different person. Her voice was hoarse and emotionless. Her green eyes were red and slightly puffy and her face was stained with dry blood. The five others weren't quite as bad. It would seem that Kaxiko and Roxas were the ones taking it hardest.

"This is all stupid." Xigbar mumbled. "Why the hell does this one air head think she can destroy us?"

"Xigbar, calm yourself." Saix ordered from another corner of the room. "This situation is bad enough; you don't need to share your opinion to make her aggravated."

"Like you are one to talk!"

"I haven't said a damn thing about the subject!"

"Silence yourselves." Shioxh ordered. She wasn't in the room, but she could still hear everything that they said. Apparently when she received her powers of sound, her hearing also increased. She appeared back in the room. "I am going back to the castle. When I come back, you better all be in the same positions that you are now. Don't move, for your own safety."

Demyx was simply sitting in his room, strumming a sad song on his sitar when Shioxh appeared in his room. "Hello Demyx." she said with a grin.

"What do you want?" he yelled, rising to a fighting position.

"I want to reason with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Demyx, I still love you! If you believe that my plan is the right thing to do for this world, than instead of killing you, you can come with me on my journey. So it is your choice, do you wish to live, or to die?"

"I- uh, I don't know…"

"You must decide."

"Then I wish to die."

"What?"

"It is obvious that you are not the same person that you used to be."

"Demyx, I am the same person that I used to be! The only thing that has changed is my purpose! Do you really think that I want to be killing my friends!?" Shioxh began to cry. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Demyx's lost all sympathy for her. His emotions for her faded and transformed into anger. "Then why are you? If you really can't stop yourself because it is your purpose, then why don't you just kill yourself and take yourself out of our lives. You know, we were doing fine without you."

"I can't kill myself…" Shioxh glanced up and her grey tear filled eyes turned black and her tears were also dyed black. "Because I am possessing her!" She rose to her feet and her appearance flashed between hers and Hoshi's.

"Hoshi…"

When Shioxh spoke, it wasn't her voice any longer, it was Hoshi's. "On the day Shioxh woke up, you were all foolish to leave her alone. I entered the room and I was given the chance to slowly control her."

"Why would you-"

"Why? Because I want power! I want endless power!"

"Then you will have to go through me!"

"I think that will be easy." Hoshi rose her hands; she was about to blast Demyx against the wall, but Xemnas entered the room and held one of his Aerial Blades to her throat.

"I am in charge of this Organization, and that includes you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I promise promise promise to try to update all of my chapters A.S.A.P! Why, you may ask. Well, because on the 22nd, I am going up to Canada and where I am going, there is no cell phone signal, no internet, nothing. Just a lake and a whole lot of drama.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. The Final Battle

**Oh, I'm gonna cry! This is so sad! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope it thrills all of you the way the other chapters did. ENJOY!**

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW:  
In my last chapter, I called Xemnas light saber looking weapons, 'aerial blades,' which is a mistake. They are actually called 'Ethereal Blades.' I found this out when watching my sister play 358/2 Days. So know you don't have to call his weapons 'light sabers' anymore! Yay!**

**RATED T FOR  
Violence (Slightly Graphic)  
Slight Language**

* * *

"Is the really the only reason you haven't dismissed me from this Organization?" Hoshi asked. "You think that you can control me and tell me what to do? Well, you are very wrong." Hoshi raised her hands, shrieked, and yanked the weapons out of Xemnas' hands. Demyx and Xemnas also went crashing to the floor because of how high the note was that Hoshi hit.

"There is no way that I would ever lose to the likes of you." Hoshi walked over to Demyx. She bent down and grabbed the back of his hood. "You are coming with me."

"You are lucky," Hoshi said as she dragged Demyx through the hallways of her world. "Unlike the rest of your pathetic Organization, you get your own cell to suffer in." It was a cell that was right across the hall from the others. Hoshi tossed Demyx into the cell and locked the door. as she slammed the door shut, the others looked up and some gasped; there was a sign the was on the door of the Demyx's cell. It read, 'next to go.'

Axel pounded his fist into the ground.

"Have fun, you have an hour left of life. Live it well." Hoshi said to Demyx. She left the room and Axel rose to his feet in fury.

"This is ridiculous! We have to be able to do something that is the way that life works! It has to be." he shouted.

"Well then start thinking genius, because none of us will ever have an idea." Saix said from his corner.

"Well, the first step is obvious; escape from prison."

"If we are in a cell, then that means that there must be a key, right?" Kaxiko asked.

"That would make most sense." Axel agreed.

"If there is a key, then since this _is_ Hoshi, it is not going to be easy to find. She probably has it with her somewhere."

"So there must be a way to lure her in here."

"Then what do we do? Snatch the keys from her pocket? All we know is that she has the keys somewhere."

There was a moment of silence. The two best friends stood in the center of the cell, looking at the floor; thinking.

"I know; we usually get things done when we don't have a plan, right?" Kaxiko inquired.

"So are you saying that we should just wing it?" Axel replied.

"Yeah,"

"I'm chill with that." Xigbar said.

"Now how do we lure Hoshi in?"

"Like this;" Demyx called from across the hall. Axel and Kaxiko spun around with surprised expressions. No on expected Demyx to want to help, or to do anything for that matter. He was deffinetly the underachiever of the Organization. "HOSHI GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled.

In a few moments, there Hoshi was, in the room with them and glaring at Demyx.

"What do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"I want to ask you a question."

"What?" This was their chance. Hoshi was indeed facing Demyx, but standing really close to the cell that the others were in. Axel spotted the keys hanging out of Hoshi's back pocket. He squeezed his arm through the bars and quietly snatched the keys from her pocket.

Soon, Demyx and Hoshi's ridiculous conversation came to and end. "Imbeciles," Hoshi muttered as she teleported out.

Demyx looked over at Axel. He was holding up the keys and jingling them.

Axel squeezed his skinny arm through the bars once again and attempted unlocking them from the cell. "I can't do it," he muttered after two times of missing the lock.

"Give me that, I have some practice with getting out of cells." Kaxiko ordered as she stuck her arm through the bars and grabbed the keys from Axel's hand. She got it into the lock, turned it, and the door swung open.

"Practice with getting out of cells?" Xigbar asked.

"Well, both Ixran and I have been in this kind of situation before. This whole scenario is like a bad flash back. Sometimes I wish that I would have never gotten my memory back." Kaxiko walked over to Demyx's cell and let him out too.

All of them were standing outside of the cells, except for Axel and Roxas. "What are we going to do with him?" Axel asked.

"I believe that he is still conscious, but it might be dangerous to drag him around."

"What if we take turns carrying him? I'll go first." Axel walked over to Roxas, rolled him over and slung him over his shoulder. "So where are we going first?"

"Oh my gosh," Kaxiko said, bewildered.

"What's up?"

"This is the same place that I was locked in 998 years ago."

"So you know where to go?"

"Yeah, but there are going to be a lot of gates that look normal, but will actually teleport us to another place. Are you all ready?"

The others nodded.

"The let us leave."

XxXxXVI

It didn't take them terribly long to get to where they needed to be. And even though Axel suggested taking turns carrying Roxas, he was the only one who did.

"We walk through this gate and we are there." Kaxiko announced. "What is our plan of action?"

"Attacking," Axel answered.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Eh, good enough for me,"

They walked through the gate and found Hoshi standing in the middle of a enormous open room.

"You thought I couldn't hear you planning an escape?"

"I knew you could hear us." Axel grinned as he handed Roxas to Demyx.

"Oh?"

"I expected you to do something like this." Kaxiko said as she stepped forward and charged her powers.

"You want to fight me?"

Axel and the others (except for Roxas and Demyx) stepped forward and drew their weapons.

"Yes," Axel answered.

"Then let us begin." Hoshi charged towards Axel. Kaxiko shone brightly and blinded Hoshi. Axel used his fire to burn Hoshi's feet. Xaldin used his wind and knocked Hoshi off of her feet. Axel Sprinted towards her and tried to attack, but she screeched and sent all of them flying backwards. Xigbar climbed to his feet and shot Hoshi in the front, back and sides before being sent flying against a wall and getting stuck there.

Then next attempt of attack was from Luxord and Xaldin, but they too were sent to the wall. The three that were left, charged towards her. Hoshi was distracted by sending Saix towards the wall, that Axel and Kaxiko got a chance to slash away at her. To their surprise, she fell to her knees and began gasping. Axel and Kaxiko backed away. "That was too easy," Kaxiko whispered to Axel.

A few seconds passed. Hoshi rose to her feet while trembling and began to transform. She now had armor, her appearance as Shioxh grew more like Hoshi's, her arm turned into a sword, she grew wings, and her skin turned white.

"Time for stage two," Axel grinned. He charged towards her, but she hopped into the sky, flew behind her and slashed Axel in the back. Blood poured onto the floor as he clutched onto life while lying limp on the floor.

"Axel!" Kaxiko cried. "No, I've one best friend to you already, I am not going to lose another!" she yelled. Kaxiko got out her wings and pulled out a sword that was made of light. In the sky, the two of them were having a duel. Demyx watched from below. "I have to do something, she can't go on like that." He brought Roxas over to the wall and sat him up against it.

Kaxiko got cut on her left side. She fell to the floor and landed right next to Axel. "Axel," she mumbled.

"I know, we can't die like this." he replied.

"But the- ah, it hurts…" Kaxiko closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. She had broken some of her ribs when she fell, so breathing became a task.

"Dance water, Dance!" Demyx yelled as he strutted towards Hoshi. Water formed around his sitar. He threw it towards Hoshi as if it was a boomerang. She defended herself and sent the sitar back to him. Demyx sidled. He created some water and sent it towards Hoshi in all directions. She could not dodge this attack. Her wings became soggy, and unable to support her flight. She fell to the floor, but made it look graceful.

"Now the fight begins." Demyx grinned.

"The fight of song," Hoshi replied, also grinning. A microphone conjured in her hand. Water Nobodies appeared around Demyx.

The nobodies charged towards Hoshi and readied for attack, but Hoshi began to sing, and they were blasted back and destroyed.

The song Hoshi sang was piercing to Demyx's ears. He collapsed to his feet and grasped his ears. His head began to spin and his breathing rate increased. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

In the background, Axel witnessed what was happening. He gathered enough strength to summon one of his chakrams and threw it towards Hoshi. It broke the barrier around her and cut right through her. It stabbed her in the back and she fell forward onto the floor.

The chakram in her back disappeared. Demyx regained his strength and looked up at Hoshi. She turned back to her original appearance as Shioxh. Then, as if Hoshi was Shioxh's soul, a translucent Hoshi flew out of her, screaming.

Shioxh began coughing. She rolled over and moaned in pain. "Shioxh!" Demyx called. He sprinted over to her and kneeled at his side. He picked up her head and rested it on his lap. There was no way he could care about getting her blood on his cloak.

"Please," she cried. "Kill me,"

"I could never!" Demyx cried back. Tears were pouring down both of their faces.

"Please, end my misery. I… I can't take it anymore. I have hurt too many people, I didn't want to, I didn't have a choice, I was possessed, and I couldn't do anything about it. So please, just, do it."

"I can't, Shioxh,"

"You are the only one who can,"

"Shioxh,"

"Demyx, listen to me. If I stay alive, I will be unwanted, unneeded and a threat to all of you. I don't want to hurt you; you are the only one I can't touch."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Incredibly,"

Demyx sighed. "Then, I will." Demyx laid her head down on the floor and walked a few feet away.

"Thank you,"

Demyx raised his hand and water came up from the floor and formed a column that was pointed at the top. He lowered his arm 90o and the column of water struck Shioxh in the 'heart.'

She evaporated into the air and the water fell out of form and made a puddle that mixed with the blood.

Demyx looked around. Axel and Kaxiko were lying on the floor next to each other in a puddle of their mixed blood. Saix, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar were lying, unconscious on the floor. Roxas's eyes were glazed over as if he was blind and he was also unconscious.

"What are we supposed to do now…" he thought out loud. Demyx outstretched his hand and tested to see if he could make a portal. It worked. So he dragged each of them through a portal and they all went back to The Castle That Never Was.

XxXxXVI

"It's nice to see that almost everyone has fully recovered and is back in their rightful seat." Xemnas said. They were all in the meeting room; except for Ixran.

"Are we going to do anything about Ixran?" Kaxiko asked.

"There is nothing we can do." Xemnas answered.

"But Superior, this has happened before. She was recovered with Riku on the other side of Kingdom Hearts."

"So are you suggesting that we figure out a way to find Kingdom Hearts and check?" Saix asked.

"No, we can't do that yet, even if we tried."

"Then where are we going with this?"

"Well, our first step is going to be taken care of by me personally."

"Can you do that right now?" Xemnas asked.

"Indeed, I will go." Kaxiko left the room and went to the top of the skyscraper to tell Riku the bad news.

XxXxXVI

When she arrived, he was already there. "Riku," she began.

"Hey Akiko." he replied.

"Three is something that I need to tell you."

"Go for it."

"Nari is dead."

"What…?"

"We don't know what to do about it."

"Well, why don't we just go back to Kingdom Hearts and-"

"It is not going to be that easy Riku."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"I will find her." Riku announced, and then he left. Soon after, Kaxiko returned to her seat in the meeting room.

"Superior," Kaxiko asked as soon as she entered.

"Yes?"

"Riku is looking for her."

"He won't need to look for her for long."

"Why is that?"

"Saix and I were looking through a book, and there is a way that we can bend time."

"We will be able to go back to the time I first discovered Shioxh, but instead of picking her up, we will eliminate her on the spot." Saix informed.

"There is a downside though, once we eliminate her, we will all return to the time where it will begin being different and anyone who was involved in the situation will forget everything."

"How can we do that?"

"We will need the power of darkness and the power of time."

"Riku can control darkness."

"Luxord can control time."

"Then when shall we make the date for this mission?"

"I will go and inform Riku immediately." Kaxiko said.

"As soon as you return, bring Riku with you and we will go forth with the mission."

"Understood." Kaxiko left the room and went back to the skyscraper. When there, she waited for Riku to appear, then informed him on the situation, and they returned to the meeting room.

"So you are Riku?" Superior called.

"Yes I am, and I will do anything to help Nari."

"Understandable. We have all heard many stories about you."

"Oh, so uh, will we go?"

"Immediately. Kaxiko,"

"Yes?"

"You understand that you are not able to accompany us, correct?"

"Correct."

"Alright, then we shall go to the old science room. The rest of you are dismissed."

Riku felt like he was out of place as he traveled through the white and silver halls with the two Organization members.

Once at the old science room, Xemnas began another one of his famous monologues. "So, all we need to do is this;" Xemnas opened up a book and laid it down on a dusty table. "Step one, all three must create a dark portal; each overlapping with the other." The three did so. "Step two, the one who can bend nothingness must create a mass in the center of the overlapping portals." Xemnas did so without difficulty. "Step three, the one who can bend darkness must do the same, only mixed with the nothing ness." Riku did so, with little difficulty. "Final step, the one who can bend time must set the date and time they wish to go, then do the same as step three and walk through the portals."

The trio did so and appeared in the exact castle that Shioxh was found in. Xemnas, Luxord and Riku looked around for the girl, but found nothing.

"This is impossible, she has to be here." Xemnas said. "Luxord, are you sure you didn't set the wrong time?"

Then they heard it; Saix's voice echoing down the hallway with Shioxh's echoing back. Riku pulled out his keyblade and sprinted down the hallway with Xemnas and Luxord following close behind. Xemnas ran up and grabbed Saix by the arm and threw him against the wall. Riku cornered Shioxh.

"You… won't hurt her more than I have." Riku said before killing Shioxh.

As soon as it was over, the three of them were sent back to where they were at that time.

XxXxXVI

Kaxiko was sitting in her room; waiting to forget everything that had happened. "Roxas is so lucky." She thought out loud considering that the blonde was asleep the entire time.

Minutes passed. "What is going on?" She was lying down on her bed. Her vision flashed black and she sat up. Kaxiko heard really loud footsteps in the hall.

"Kaxiko!" a familiar voice called. Kaxiko looked back in her memory; it couldn't be. She remembered everything and yet, there was no mistaking it; it was Ixran who was calling her.

Kaxiko rushed to the door and practically ripped it off of its hinges. Ixran fell into the room. She was leaning on the door it would seem. "I'm alive." She cried after she climbed to her feet.

"Wait, do you remember everything?" Kaxiko asked.

"Yeah, I was watching everything that happened."

"That's a little creepy."

"Hey, you're the lucky one. Have you ever met Mizuki? She had practically no darkness in her heart."

"How would you know? Neither of us would have had a chance to meet her."

"I have connections, trust me."

"_Will all members please report to the meeting hall for an important initiation?" _It was Xemnas over the 'intercom.'

"Roxas?" Kaxiko asked Ixran.

"It would seem."

"Let's go then."

* * *


End file.
